


Take It Away

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha!Winchesters, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal, F/M, Kink, Knotting, Multi, Multichapter, NSFW, Oral, Other, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Violence, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, danger to reader, explicit - Freeform, moresome, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Reader somehow ended up in the Supernatural universe from a parallel life, and she is unaware of the specific genetics of this universe. She goes through changes which leave her in a dangerous situation, and having to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six weeks since you’d woken up here, terrified and alone, and five minutes after you opened your eyes, presented with the fact that vampires were very real and one was about to chow down on your neck. The ensuing panic had taken a while to abate, even when the two men had shown up and _decapitated_ the vampires in front of you. Considering you had no idea where you were, being covered in the blood of a monster was the last worry on your mind, and the stress had caused your eyes to shut and your body to crumple to the floor within ten minutes of being upright in this strange new world.

You remembered your previous life – the one where you’d had a good job, not much of a family but a family nonetheless – but with every day it seemed like it was becoming dimmer, like a memory that slipped from you grasp, details become harder to pinpoint every time you thought of it. The men who’d rescued you, Sam and Dean Winchester, had explained everything they could and enlisted friends to try and find a way home for you, but with six weeks fast becoming seven, it looked like the remainder of your life would be spent in this world, not the one you came from.

This world was harsh and terrifying, but with the Winchesters’ help, you were adjusting to it. If someone had told you two months ago that you would be participating in putting a violent spirit to rest, you’d have scoffed, and returned to your paperwork and your nice, safe apartment. Here, nightmares were very real, but at least you could now point a gun at them and make them go away. If that was what killed them, of course.

Sam and Dean were interesting guys, and you enjoyed the dynamic between them and the way they’d readily accepted you as part of their group. For two vastly different males, almost chalk and cheese, they complimented each other in ways you’d never seen before. Sam was the smart one (not that Dean wasn’t smart, in his own way), enjoying researching and gaining knowledge, much like yourself. He’d taught you lore you’d only heard of in movies, and how to exoricise a demon in Latin. Dean, on the other hand, taught you hand to hand combat, how to shoot, how to fight your way out of a corner. Sparring with him was a very enjoyable activity, and you were picking up things you’d never dreamt of learning before. No pepper spray here – this gal carried a loaded sawn-off and a bottle of holy water.

So here you were, six weeks becoming seven, this world looking like it would be your permanent home.

And you were sick as hell.

You’d not had a period since you’d landed here, which was unusual normally, but given the stress you’d been under, you weren’t going to worry about it. Considering you hadn’t had any contact with a guy in at least two years, it wasn’t something to bug you unnecessarily. However, this pain was way worse than you were used to, and your actual period had yet to manifest itself beyond the crippling cramps that had you in tears holding onto your comforter like it was the last thing you had in life. The boys were out on a hunt, and were due back soon. Hopefully Sam would run out to the chemist and get you some painkillers or maybe they could put a bullet between your eyes and put you out of your misery.

A groan ripped itself from your throat as another wave of nausea crippled your sweat soaked body, and you curled into the blankets further, wishing it would stop. You were having a serious craving for something but you weren’t sure exactly _what_ and exploring the kitchen cupboards wasn’t on your list of things to do, along with moving, _ever_.

The door to the bunker opened and you cracked one eye open, hearing footsteps and voices. When both those noises stopped abruptly, you whimpered, wishing the boys would come and dispel the obvious possession of your ovaries that was threatening to split you in two.

The footsteps started up again, and you managed to open both eyes as the door to your room cracked open. ‘Y/N?’

'Dean?’ You said, weakly, pulling the covers down a little. Dean stared at you from the doorway, his eyes wide and skin flushed red. A scent assaulted your senses and you frowned. 'Did…did you guys bring food or something?’ Another cramp hit you and you whimpered again. But the smell was distracting you a little, despite the pain intensifying. 'It smells really good.’

'Shit.’ Dean said, taking a step backwards, straight into his brother. Sam jumped back, then his head snapped up as his eyes focused on you.

'Y/N?’ He asked, and you felt your body begin to tremble.

'Fuck, Sam.’ Dean gasped out, his hand on the door frame, bracing himself as if it was _him_ in pain.

'Seriously guys.’ Your voice was shaking now. 'Either get me food or painkillers, I’m dying here.’

Both boys looked at each other. 'She doesn’t know.’ Sam said, slowly.

'Know what?’ You asked, trying to sit up, the covers falling down. You were only wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and immediately both guys inhaled deeply. Dean raised a hand.

'You need to cover up.’ He said and you looked down, worried that your top had fallen down or something.

'Why?’ You asked, seeing nothing wrong. Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

'We need to tell her, Dean.’

'Tell me what?’ You demanded, raising your voice in frustration. Sam looked over at you, and Dean followed his gaze, his eyes heavy with something you couldn’t identify.

'Y/N…you’re an Omega.’ Sam said in one quick breath. 'You don’t have those in your world, no?’

'What the fuck is an Omega?’ Another wave of pain hit you and you cried out. 'What the fuck is happening to me?’

'We need to get her to a doctor,’ Sam kept hold of his brother, his own chest heaving with effort. 'Dean!’ Dean shook his head, tearing his gaze away from you. He looked at his brother.

'I – I can’t be near her, Sam.’ He said, backing up. It was almost as if he had to tear his feet away from the floor. 'Her scent…it’s her first fucking heat, man.’

'My first what?’ You asked, your skin paling at the words. You didn’t understand what was happening here, and the boys were both frightening you. Sam let Dean move back past him, watching as he disappeared into the hallway, heading towards the library. Sam’s gaze fell to you, and he sighed.

'I’m gonna call someone okay. But me and Dean….we have to stay away from you, Y/N. Please. Just stay in here and lock the door. I’ll get someone here soon okay?’ You gaped at him, unable to quite comprehend what he was saying, but nodding dumbly. He pulled the door shut, and you continued to stare at it, completely confused by what had just happened.

*****

It was an hour later when a timid knock came at the door. You had locked it as Sam requested, and slowly, you climbed from the bed, wincing with every step. 'Who is it?’ You asked, your voice still shaking.

'It’s Charlie.’

A sigh of relief escaped you. Charlie was a friend of the boys, and she was nice. Obviously it must have been serious if they’d gotten her here so quick. Opening the door, you stepped back to let her in, shutting it again quickly afterwards. You didn’t know what was happening, but the urgency in Sam’s voice had you scared out of your mind.

'You okay, Y/N?’ Charlie asked, placing her hands on your shoulders, and aiding you back to the bed. 'Sam and Dean said…’

'They said I was having my first heat. I don’t know what that means!’ You exclaimed, settling back down onto the bed. Charlie looked at you sympathetically.

'They figured you didn’t have this where you came from. They didn’t realise you might present as an Omega over here.’

'What the hell is an Omega, Charlie?’ Your voice was laced with desperation as she reached out to hold your hand gently.

'Jesus, you’re burning up. The guys have gone out to get something to help, okay? There’s medicine that can suppress it.’

'Suppress what? I thought I was just have period cramps.’

Charlie shook her head. 'No, honey, only Beta’s have regular periods. Alphas and Omegas have heats.’ You stared at her blankly and she sighed. 'I’m gonna have to start at the top.’ She shifted, so she was sat comfortably on the bed. 'It’s an evolutionary thing. Some people think it is anyway. I’m a Beta. Which means I’m pretty regular as far as humans go. I don’t go into heat, I don’t have the….urges that others do.’ Your expression continued to be blank. 'There are three types of people. Most are Beta or Alpha. But like, 0.5% of the population is Omega. Technically bottom of the heirachy.’

'I’m….one of those?’

'It looks like it, sweetie.’ Charlie patted your hand affectionately. 'And you’re not safe because of it. Alphas…they’ll be able to scent you if you’re near. And in heat like this – a lot of them will take what they want. It’s a natural urge, and a lot of Alphas don’t bother to try and control it. You’re lucky you’re rooming with two of the more considerate Alphas I’ve ever met.’

You blinked, looking towards the door. 'Sam and Dean are Alphas?’

She nodded. 'They are. It can make for entertaining viewing when they try to out dominate the other.’

Your mouth fell open. ’D-dominate?’ You looked down at yourself. 'And these…natural urges? They involve?’

'Sex.’ Charlie replied, slightly bluntly. 'Alphas are seriously horny, even worse when there’s an Omega around. Male or female.’

'There are males like me? But don’t they….’

Charlie waved a hand. 'Don’t get me started on the biology. Male Omega are a serious rarity, even more so than you. I’m surprised you presented as an Omega though, considering you aren’t even from this world.’ She paused thoughtfully. 'Maybe exposure to this world made your physiology change or something. Could be worth looking into, it’s quite cool really -’ She stopped abruptly. 'Although not from where you’re sitting, I suppose.’

You scowled at her. 'So this medicine the boys are getting? What does it do?’

'It’ll suppress the heat. You’ll feel better, not completely, but it’ll hide your scent, make the cramps more subtle.’

'And there’s no way to make it go away completely?’ You asked, hopefully. Charlie hesitated, and you somehow knew the answer was not a good one. 'Charlie?’

'There is.’ She took a breath, avoiding your gaze. 'Sex. With an Alpha. Letting an Alpha claim you as their Omega.’

'Huh?’ You stared, slightly horrified. 'Like, I have to submit to an Alpha?’ Your thoughts immediately flashed to Sam and Dean, and the unbidden thought of being unable to choose between them, rose in the back of your mind. You shook it away, wondering why your brain would even allow the thought.

'You…you have to let an Alpha knot you.’

A dumbfounded look crossed your face. You’d watched enough nature documentaries about animals to know what “knotting” was. 'Like a friggin’ dog?’ Charlie nodded. You pulled your hands to your head, shaking a little. 'This cannot be real. Seriously?’ You looked up again, and Charlie nodded once more. 'This is all kinds of fucked up.’

'You have to decide, honey. You can take the medication for the rest of your life, or you can let an Alpha claim you.’ She smiled a little. 'Hey, you’ve got two great specimens right here?’

'I don’t think I could choose.’ You blurted out, then squeezed your eyes shut. 'I don’t know why I said that. Oh god. How’d I end up in this fucked up world.’

'We’re still working on that one. But it might be better to base your decision on you staying here, rather than _if_ you might get home.’ Charlie looked up as footsteps echoed down the hall. 'Look, the boys are back. I’ll leave you to it, okay? I’m not staying at the bunker. I’ve got a motel down the street. You have my cell, call me if you need _anything_. Okay?’ You nodded.

'Thanks…I guess.’ The red head left the room, leaving the door open. Sam stood in the hallway, a paper bag in his hand, and a look of restraint on his face. 'Sam?’ You asked, pulling the covers closer around yourself. 'You’re not gonna….’ You weren’t quite sure how to finish the sentence, and he shook his head, seemingly understanding what you were trying to ask. 'Okay. You can come in if you want.’

Sam nodded tightly, stepping into the room. 'How are you feeling?’

'Confused.’ You took a breath and immediately your mouth watered. The craving you’d had earlier intensified and you suddenly realised that the craving was for Sam. Or an Alpha, if what Charlie had said was correct. 'This is…scary.’

'If we’d known before, Y/N, we would have gotten this stuff for you sooner.’ He handed the bag over. 'We thought because you weren’t from this world….that maybe you were safe from this.’

'Turns out, not so much.’ You offered weakly, opening the bag and looking in. There were pills in bottles, and a lotion of some kind.

'The cream covers your scent. You can…uh…the directions are on the label.’ He said, keeping his distance.

'Charlie said I should decide. Whether I want to use all this stuff or…’ You looked up, swallowing the building amount of saliva in your throat. 'Or whether I should let an Alpha claim.’ Sam took a shuddering breath and stepped backwards, looking away from you. 'I don’t know what to do.’

'I’m not the best person to ask.’ Sam admitted. 'Just being in the same room as you…you smell so good, Y/N, it’s difficult to resist.’ He looked back towards the door. 'Dean feels it worse. He’s more dominant than me. And he struggles with it, when there’s an Omega near. Truth is, I don’t know how I’m managing it, right now.’

'Do you want me to leave the bunker?’ You asked, and he jolted straight.

'No! God, no! Y/N, you’re a female Omega. Anything could happen to you. And we wouldn’t want that. We’ll just find a way through.’

'What – what if I let you or Dean -’

'Just…think about it.’ Sam interrupted. 'Don’t rush into a decision you’ll regret. Being claimed is for life, Y/N. We can live with the medication. I don’t think Dean or I could live with forcing you into something you don’t want.’

'You wouldn’t be forcing me.’ You said quietly.

'Just think about it.’ He repeated, swallowing hard.

'I’d have to choose right?’

'An Omega can only be bonded to one Alpha.’ Sam said, clenching his fists at his side. 'So yes. You’d have to choose.’ He shuddered a little. 'I’m sorry, Y/N. I have to go. Being in here is…’ He sighed. 'Shut the door, lock it. Decide what you want to do.’

And he was gone.

*****

It was much later, after you’d read through all the labels on the bottles, dug the laptop out and scoured the internet for more information about this predicament you’d landed yourself in, that you came to a decision. The medication was a short term solution – even the bottles said so – and Charlie was right about thinking long term. There was no guarantee you’d ever get home. And hey, it was time you settled down, right? Although most of what you had read indicated that being claimed meant bearing children for the Alpha, you weren’t really scared. You’d always wanted kids – just maybe not in this fashion. You hadn’t found anything about contraceptives that work on Omegas, which was disappointing, but you couldn’t skulk through this life any more. It was clear to you that being an Omega and alone was dangerous.

So there was only one more decision to make.

Dean or Sam.

Both guys were aesthetically pleasing, that’s for sure. Sam was intelligent, and Dean was captivating. It was a difficult choice to make. And a shame you couldn’t belong to both of them.

Pushing the blankets off of your legs, you swung them over the side of the bed, revelling in the cool air on your overheated skin. The cramps were still coming, and you were fairly certain you were running a fever. Sweat covered your skin from head to toe, but you could feel the slick between your legs; you’d read about that. It was fairly unpleasant, but apparently necessary.

The door opened with a creak, and you winced at the noise, before padding out into the hallway on bare feet. Your muscles felt weak, and your head was swimming, but you’d made your decision. Whichever Alpha found you first. Both men were just as important to you, and you knew they were both good people, so it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was getting this pain, this empty howling abyss inside you to go away, to be able to get on with life, even if it was slightly different from your original five year plan.

Heading for the kitchen, that scent hit you again, and you stopped dead, doubling over at the pain. A cry escaped your throat, and then strong hands were on your shoulders. You couldn’t open your eyes, and allowed the hands to push you upright. A hand cupped your cheek, as whoever it was held you steady. The gentle touch indicated that it was Sam holding you, but when you finally managed to open your eyes, it was brilliant green staring back at you.

Dean ran his hand over your forehead. 'Y/N, you’re burning up. Didn’t you take any of the medication.’

'N-no.’ You gasped, the closeness of his body seeming to turn your skin up to a thousand degrees. 'Charlie said to make a choice. So I made it.’ You stumbled forward, loosing control of your legs with the proximity of the Alpha in front of you. Dean grunted as you collided with him, and you felt the evidence of his hormones pressing into your belly. 'Fuck…Dean, make it go away.’

He shuddered at your words, hesitating. 'Y/N, I’m not gonna make you do something you don’t want.’

'I do – I do want.’ God, words were hard when you couldn’t think straight. 'Medic – medication is temporary. Just take me. I know you…I know you won’t hurt me.’ Your voice had become a whisper. Dean growled under his breath. 'Dean, please.’ You begged, your legs turning to jelly. He caught you as you fell, and hoisted you up into his arms, cradling you against his firm body. He didn’t reply to your pleas as he carried you back to your room.

'I’m gonna get Sam.’ Dean said, laying you on your bed, and it seemed like it took great effort to move away from you. 'Sam’s a better choice.’

'No!’ You cried out. 'Dean, please! I want you.’ And it was true. Whilst the younger Winchester held his charms, Dean made you come alive when you were sparring and you knew he’d protect you to the ends of the earth. Without even thinking, you’d made your decision. Every fibre of your body cried out for him, and he seemed to hesitate again, before moving to the door. For a second you thought he was going to leave, but then he kicked the door shut, ripping off his own shirt as he came back to the bed. His resistance crumbled as he climbed onto the bed beside you, and with the first touch of his lips on yours, the pain began to lessen.

His hand trailed down your front, ripping at your shorts, and he kicked the blankets off of the bed. His skin was already slick with sweat, the effort of keeping calm in the face of Omega hormones taking it’s toll.

'Y/N…I’m not gonna be able to stop.’ He warned, between kisses. You nodded, pulling him closer, needing more contact. You were already naked from the waist down, the soaked shorts discarded to the floor. His hand touched gently between your legs, and he grunted at the wetness he found there. 'Fuck…’ He didn’t finished his sentence as he started to push his pants down his legs, trying to keep skin on skin contact with you at the same time. He pushed your t-shirt up, and you managed to raise your arms enough to pull it off the rest of the way.

Both of you were naked now, overheated bodies pressed against each other, his engorged cock resting against your entrance as he laid between your legs, nudging at you. 'Is…is it gonna hurt?’ You asked timidly.

'It might. I’ll…’ He dropped his head to your breast as you moved slightly underneath him. 'I’ll try to be gentle, okay?’ You nodded, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

'Claim me Dean.’ You whispered, caught up in the moment as he swept you away with a kiss. He pressed into you, slowly, inch by inch and your back arched as he filled you completely, moaning into his mouth. One of his hands palmed your breast, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. When he was fully inside you, he paused, his chest heaving as much as yours was.

'You know how this works right?’ Dean asked, continuing to tease your nipples as he allowed you to adjust to him. You nodded, clenching around his cock and making him hiss. 'Fuck, you’re tight.’ Panic seemed to fill his eyes. 'You’re not -’

'No.’ You replied, trying to keep your mind on what was happening. A low rumble in his chest made you blink, and you raised an eyebrow.

'Sorry. Guess…maybe I was hoping…’ He shook his head. 'The Alpha in me…sorry.’ He repeated, and you smiled a little dopily at him.

'It’s okay.’ You pulled your hips back a bit, and he grunted, thrusting back inside you. 'You wanna sit there all night?’ The insolence in your tone made his eyes darken, and you had known it would have that affect. You weren’t generally the submissive type, but you knew what Alphas were like from what you’d read online, and right now, all you wanted was for Dean to fuck the remainder of your pain away, ease the agony that was ripping your insides apart. When he began to move within you, your head rolled backwards, and you let the feelings sweep you away.

Obscenities fell from his lips as he thrust his cock inside you, and you matched his movement with your own, nothing but gasps and moans wrenching from your throat. Forming actual English words, even the bad words, wasn’t going to work for you at the moment. The only thing you could focus on was the friction he was building inside and the bruising force of his hands on your hips, breasts, anywhere he was touching you. When he stopped thrusting, you almost objected, but then he pulled you to the side, flipping you over onto your stomach. He grabbed your hips, yanking you up, and none too gently, onto your knees, and then pushed his cock back inside you, continuing his punishing rhythm as you cried out and writhed beneath him.

After several moments of this, Dean pulled you upwards, bearing your neck to him. His cock swelled inside you, and you felt his knot swelling along with it, bonding you together, and a scream escaped your throat as you came hard, your walls tightening around his growing knot as he continued to thrust as much as he could, finally spilling himself inside you with a roar, sinking his teeth into your neck. It hurt, but the ebbing orgasm still flowing through you made it easy to ignore, even when his teeth broke the surface slightly, causing a thin rivet of blood to trickle down your collarbone.

It seemed like forever before he stopped cumming, but when he did, he let go of your neck, resting his forehead against your shoulder, trying to calm his breathing down. Your head was still swimming with your climax, and a warmth like nothing you’d felt before suffused your veins. You sank back towards him, conscious of the fact that he was still inside you, and would be for a while because of the knot. Dean pulled his head up, slipping his arms around your waist, and manoeuvring you both so you were spooning. His hands caressed your cooling skin as he placed a soft kiss to the juncture of your neck where he’d bitten you.

'I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ He asked, worry in his deep voice. You shook your head, sighing heavily.

'No. No, I’m fine. I hurt less, actually.’

'You know…’ Dean started then stopped, and you longed to turn around, to see the look in his eyes.

'What?’ You prodded and he sighed. 'Still think I should have picked Sam?’

He chuckled then. 'I’m honoured you chose me. But…you didn’t rush this did you?’

'No. This was the only permanent solution.’ You replied, snuggling closer into his arms, trying to move the lower part of your body, when he was still buried inside you. 'Hard choice between you too, though.’

Dean didn’t reply immediately, and you wondered what he was thinking. Then he shifted, his voice in your ear. 'You know me and my brother share pretty much everything right?’


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had gotten up during the night, finally able to withdraw from you. You’d sorta acknowledged him, rousing for a few moments from the deep sleep you’d fallen into after he’d claimed you as his. Your neck was throbbing, and certain other parts of you seemed keen to join in on the aches, but the deep seated pleasure humming through your bones was enough to keep the worst of it at bay. At least the cramps were gone.

So when you awoke the next morning, alone, you were a bit disappointed. Sitting up in the bed, you looked around, unsure if what had happened was real, or whether it was some kind of nightmare. Or dream? Depended on how you looked at it really. The aches in your lady parts certainly indicated that it had been _very_ real.

Your bedroom door creaked open, and Sam appeared with a tray of breakfast, a concerned smile on his face. You blinked, rubbing at your eyes, and gave him a worried look. ‘Sam?’ He moved over to the bed, placing the tray on the night stand. 'Where’s Dean?’

The smile dropped for a second, but you saw it, and Sam sat on the edge of the bed. Obviously whatever had happened had eased the discomfort for him to be around you. 'Dean’s fine, Y/N.’

You narrowed your eyes, knowing instantaneously that he was lying. 'You are so full of shit.’

The younger Winchester brother sighed, looking down at his hands. 'Dean’s…he doesn’t think it’s a good idea if he comes back right now.’

'What? Why? Where’s he gone?’ You demanded, slightly panicked. Sam held up a hand, placing it on your knee.

'Calm down. He’s just…he’s confused. He feels bad about all this, about what happened and everything. He just went into town to clear his head.’

'Why would he be confused? I was pretty clear about what I wanted.’ Your face fell. 'He doesn’t wanna be stuck with me does he?’

Sam gave you a sympathetic smile. 'It’s not that.’ He stood up, running his hands down his jean clad thighs as he paced the room. 'Dean and I…it’s always been just us. Neither of us really had any interest in all the Alpha/Omega stuff. It didn’t really fit in with our lifestyle, you know?’ He glanced over to you. 'Then you come along. And with this happening – we need to readjust a few perimeters is all.’

'Because Dean’s more the love 'em and leave 'em type, yeah?’ Your voice took on a darkened edge. 'And I’ll just be cramping his style.’ A choked noise of disgust came out of your throat. 'No wonder he wanted to run and get you last night.’

'What?’ Sam asked, his eyes wide.

'Oh, did he miss out that part? About how you’d be a better choice?’ You swept your legs over the side of the bed, forgetting for a moment that you were actually naked, grabbing the blanket over yourself just in time, before Sam got a look at anything he shouldn’t be seeing. 'Or how about the fact that he casually mentioned you guys _share_ everything?’ You pulled the blanket tight around yourself, refusing to look Sam in the eye. 'Real fucking class act, your brother.’

Sam didn’t say anything for a moment, and then he sighed, motioning to your breakfast. 'Eat something. Take a shower and get dressed. We’ll sort this out, okay?’ You didn’t respond, or look at him as he left the room, the soft click of the door giving away his departure. But you followed his instructions, eating a small amount of the food he’d made, before cleansing away the events of the night before and finding some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt to wear. As you assessed yourself, deciding you looked at least half-way human, you hear Sam talking down the hallway in the library.

Slipping outside, you remained as quiet as possible, getting closer to the hunter and hoping you’d picked up enough skills to avoid detection. He was on the phone, as the only voice you could hear was his.

'I’m not arguing with you. Will you just come home?’ You stopped, realising you were close enough to hear his side of the conversation. 'No, of course she’s upset. You took off.’ So he was on the phone to his brother then. Your jaw tightened in anger. You couldn’t deny you were pretty pissed at him. 'That wouldn’t work, Dean. No two Alphas can lay claim to the same Omega.’ A pause, and you felt your heart race as you listened. 'I guess not, but the theory is that it only works when the original Alpha is dead.’ Your heart sank. So, Dean didn’t want you after all. 'Dean, stop it.’ Sam’s voice was getting a little louder. 'That’s not the point.’ You pressed yourself flat against the wall, hoping you wouldn’t be discovered. 'Dean, listen to me. You’re not toxic, okay?’ Your eyes widened at the words, wondering what on earth the eldest Winchester was saying. 'You’re _not_ going to get her killed.’

The world seemed to freeze around you.

So that was it. Dean’s absence was because of this. His god-damned crappy sense of self-esteem. He thought he was dangerous, that you’d get hurt. It was something he’d mentioned enough times before this had happened, that maybe you’d be better off starting a new life elsewhere, away from them. But you’d argued with him time and time again – you were staying with them, not just because they were your best chance at getting home, but because you could see how much they needed someone. Together they were close knit, a family unit – you were the confident for each brother, giving them both something they needed, but couldn’t get from the other.

And Dean was resorting to his baser instinct. _He doesn’t think he’s good enough_.

A surge of courage ran through you, and you stepped from the hallway, into Sam’s view. Striding up to him, you took the phone, putting it to your ear only to hear Dean’s voice, in the midst of a full rant of self-deprecating nonsense. You ignored the words, summoning every inch of bravado inside, before speaking into the phone. 'Dean Winchester, you get your ass back to this bunker now, and stop being a – a idjit!’

Sam blinked, and the line went quiet, and for a moment, you waited to be told where to stick it. Then the voice on the other end of the phone sighed.

'Give me an hour, I’ll be home.’ And he clicked off. You looked at the phone, bewildered that it had even worked, and then handed it back to Sam.

'He’s coming home.’ You said dumbly, and Sam chuckled.

'Anyone would think _you_ were the Alpha.’ He said, drifting away to the table. 'Are you okay?’

'He really thinks that low of himself, huh?’ You whispered, hugging yourself as you moved around the room. Sam sighed heavily, sitting down and dropping his cell on top of a tome about demons and witchcraft. 'He thinks he’ll get me killed if he’s tied to me.’

'Dean thinks the worst of himself.’ Sam replied sadly. 'While it’s true our line of work has it’s dangers, it isn’t like you haven’t been handling it all really well.’ He smiled over at you. 'You might just have to learn to….acquiesce to his requests to stay home on occasion.’

'What if I don’t want to _acquiesce_?’ You asked, taking the seat opposite him. 'I mean, I’m hardly the type to follow orders.’ You remembered something you’d read yesterday, about the dynamic between Alpha and Omega. 'Dean…he isn’t the type to use that against me right? The Alpha thing?’

Sam scoffed. 'Being truthful – he probably would if he thought you were in serious danger. But that all goes on the will of the Omega. To be honest, I never pegged you as one because you’re so damn willful. It’s usually the quiet, submissive types that present as Omegas. You’re not exactly submissive, Y/N.’

You gave a dry laugh at that. 'No, I suppose I’m not.’ Silence fell between the two of you, and you contemplated him carefully. 'You’re not…you know, pissed I didn’t pick you, right?’

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked back over at you, before he stood up and walked over, placing a soft kiss to your temple. 'I’m not gonna lie.’ He started…and then stopped, walking off. You stared at the space he’d occupied, wondering what the hell that was about. Was he jealous? Did he wish you’d picked him? Maybe you should have, what with Dean’s obvious commitment issues. Although you couldn’t blame him really – Sammy was the only one true constant in Dean’s life, and it would take a hell of a lot to prove to him that you were here to stay. Even if they found a way home now…could you really go back after all that happened, after all you’d seen?

*****

You were thumbing through an old tome when the bunker door opened and Dean stalked in, looking pale and apprehensive as he skidded to a halt at the sight of you. You looked up, raising a thin eyebrow in his direction, waiting for him to speak first. He was saved by Sam, who walked in from the kitchen, smiling at his brother.

'Dean. You’re back.’ He greeted him warmly, then seemed to understand the look on his brother’s face. 'Er, I’ll just…’ He pointed towards the hallway, but you shook your head.

'Sam…would you stay please?’ You asked, and he hesitated, looking between you and his brother.

'Y/N, do you think that’s a good idea?’

'Well, you and Dean share everything right?’ You spat, feeling a little angry with the eldest brother still. Dean rolled his eyes at your behaviour, but refrained from commenting, even as Sam looked towards him, waiting for his brother to okay his presence. Dean shrugged.

'Whatever, man.’

'Maybe you guys should talk about this in private?’ Sam suggested, but you shook your head.

'No.’ You stood up, folding your arms across your chest. Dean glared at you then, and you glared back, challenging him. Something glinted in his eyes. 'I wanna know why you seem to think you can just brush off last night, Dean. You accepted it then, why the change of heart?’

'Look, it’s kinda hard to resist the urge, okay? My head was so fucked up by all the hormones, I probably would have agreed to anything.’ He spat, looking away as he said it. The shame on his face was plain as day, and you felt a stab of something hit you in the chest, his words just bravado but hurting all the same. 'Being tied to me…it’s not a good thing, Y/N. I get people killed. I’ll…I’ll get you killed.’

'Jesus, Dean. You really hate yourself that much?’ You threw your hands up in the air. 'I’ve managed this far. You’re teaching me what I need to survive, Sam too, so why are you so concerned about sex being what kills me?’

'It’s not just sex!’ He yelled back, then stopped short, the admission falling on you like a ton of bricks. Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, looking to Sam. 'It’s not.’ You looked over at Sam, confused by the young brother’s reaction when he looked at the floor. 'I’ve…shit, I can’t do this!’ He turned on his heel, and like a flash, his brother was at his side, grasping his shoulder. 'Get off me, Sammy.’

'No, Dean. You need to tell her.’ You tilted your head to the side at Sam’s words, and the pain inflicted there.

'Okay. Now I really wanna know what’s going on.’ You waited patiently. 'There’s clearly some underlying issues here.’

'The reason I…’ Dean dropped his chin to his chest as his brother released his grip. 'Look, I shouldn’t have let last night happen.’

'Why not?’

Sam moved back a little, avoiding your eyes as his brother took a deep breath. 'Because Sam would be better for you. He’s…he’s more stable. He’d be better at it.’ Dean looked away. 'He’d be a better father, for one.’

'Seriously? You hate yourself that much?’ You exclaimed. 'Dean…not that it’s even on the table right now -’

'It might be.’ Dean interrupted. 'You were in heat. Receptive. And Alphas…have a habit of being…’ He trailed off and Sam interjected.

'Potent.’ He muttered, folding his arms across his middle. He didn’t look at either of you, and you baulked. You’d read as much as you could yesterday, understood that Alphas and Omegas inevitably….bred. But you weren’t expecting it so soon.

'Oh.’ You breathed. 'I didn’t…’

'Yeah, well, it happened okay? We won’t know until…we know.’ Dean moved over to the nearest chair, falling into it heavily. 'I’ve got you into this.’

'No, I did.’ You replied. 'I could have stuck with the medication.’

'It would have stopped working eventually. You would have been in danger constantly. At least this way – you’re marked by one of us. Other Alphas won’t try anything.’ Sam leant back against the wall. You sighed deeply, returning to your own chair.

'You should have chosen Sam.’ Dean muttered again, his hand over his eyes. 'I’m no good for you, Y/N.’

'Oh shut up.’ You spat, half heartedly. 'To be honest, would have been easier if I could have chosen both of you.’ Another sigh escaped your throat. 'I mean, this whole one for one rule kinda sucks. Some people have polygamous relationships and it works out just fine.’

'To be fair, it’s never been a tested rule.’ Dean raised his head, looking over at his brother. Sam eyed him carefully.

'Yeah, but Alphas are possessive, Dean. You know that. You might not like me being involved.’

Dean contemplated this for a moment, and you wondered exactly what was going through his mind as he looked upwards, his gaze away from both of you. 'Why don’t we test that theory?’

'I don’t fancy being shot today, thanks.’ Sam scoffed but Dean shook his head lightly.

'No, seriously. There’s not a single thing we don’t share, Sammy. I mean, look at us. Alphas don’t typically live together, especially not for as long as we have. We occasionally try to out dominate each other, but have you ever had a serious thought about hurting me? Trying to get the upper hand.’ Sam stared at him, then shook his head gently. Dean clapped his hand on his thigh. 'Exactly. Maybe this is that one exception that proves the rule, or whatever that means. We’re not exactly stunning examples of classic Alphas. Maybe…maybe both of us can claim her?’

'Er, sitting right here?’ You said, raising your hand. 'Sitting exactly right here. Not a piece of meat.’

Sam looked ashamed, and Dean allowed himself a wry grin. 'Sorry, Y/N. But…Dean might be right. We might be able to…I dunno, make this work?’

'You’d really want that?’ Your voice was breathy as you asked. 'You’d really want…me?’

'Who wouldn’t?’ Dean scoffed, and you raised an eyebrow at him. 'Sorry, but you’re not hard on the eyes.’ Sam nodded in agreement and you blushed.

'So, how exactly would this work?’ You asked. 'I mean, no offence, but two guys at once is a little porn star for me.’ Dean laughed and stood up. You watched him for a moment. 'Besides…don’t I have to be…you know…like yesterday…for someone to claim me?’

'I’ve already claimed you, sweetheart.’ He looked over at his brother. 'And give it a couple of hours, you’ll be feeling that way again. Heat isn’t just over like that. Can last for days.’ He waggled his eyebrows. 'So I’m gonna head out. Leave you two alone.’ He took a breath. 'See what happens.’

*****

You had retreated to your room after that, contemplating exactly what had just happened. You were fairly sure you’d just agreed to a three way relationship with the two brothers, but the whole Alpha/Omega thing was still fairly new to you, and you needed to know more. You dug out the laptop again, sitting on your bed with your legs crossed, clicking through pages and pages of information, rumour, and scientific fact about Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

After a couple of hours, you started to grow uncomfortable. Sam had checked in on you a couple of times, finding you deeply engrossed in the information you were finding on the internet. When the first cramp hit, you grunted in pain, annoyed that this was happening again. When the second hit, the laptop was discarded to the bedside table, and you placed your feet on the cold stone floor, gripping the edge of the bed tightly. You didn’t want this to get to the levels it had yesterday, so you stood on wobbly legs, ignoring what you could as you stepped out into the hall.

'Y/N?’ Sam’s voiced echoed from his bedroom, and you sighed, thankful that you wouldn’t have to go looking for him. You could feel your skin heating up with every passing second.

Stumbling to his bedroom door, you leant against the door frame, looking over at the floppy haired Winchester with heavily lidded eyes. 'Sam…it’s starting again.’

He stood up, his entire body tensed as he contemplated you. 'Fuck.’ He muttered, inhaling, his eyes widening at the scent of you. 'Y/N…you don’t have to do this.’

'As bad as it sounds…I kinda want to.’ You chuckled dryly, then winced as another cramp surged through you. Taking a step into the room, your legs turned to jello, and Sam was at your side in an instant, holding you up.

'I don’t…’ He was breathing heavily, his hand on the bare skin of your arm only increasing the heat inside you. 'Maybe I should call Dean.’ The mention of his brother made you whimper a little, and you shook your head, slipping your arms up around his neck. Pulling him down, you tasted his lips for the first time, and he groaned at the contact. 'Or…maybe not.’

'He was the one who suggested this.’ You whispered, and Sam pulled you closer, holding you flush against his significantly larger frame. 'Please, Sam.’ You whimpered as his lips found the side of your neck, and the healing bite mark Dean had left behind. The reminder of what you’d done with the other Winchester suddenly made you feel like a wanton hussy, but then Sam kissed you again and all but obliterated those thoughts. His touch was more gentle than his brother’s, his fingers not quite so calloused, his movements not so urgent. Until another cramp hit you, and he tensed along with you, then scooped you up into his arms, pulling your legs around his waist. His arousal was very much evident, pressing between the juncture of your thighs, sending sparks of heat to counteract the pain in your abdomen and he turned you both, heading for his bed.

In the blur of movement, he was on top of you, still kissing you, his weight pressing you down into the mattress, which would have been uncomfortable if it wasn’t so welcomed. His hands pulled at your t-shirt, lifting it over your head, barely breaking contact with you. Your hands fumbled at his pants, unbuckling them, somehow figured out the zip through your hormone riddled brain, and Sam grunted as your hand came into contact with his hardened flesh. He thrust into your grip, and you moaned loudly as he pulled back, removing his t-shirt and yanking your jeans from your legs. All that was left between you was your panties and his jeans and boxers, which puddled around his knees as he leant between your legs.

He moved, kicking the offending articles off his legs, then ripped your cotton panties from your hips, and you arched into his touch as his fingers spread you wide open. There had been no foreplay with Dean, the urgency too much for you, but you weren’t so far gone this time, and Sam seemed to be the attentive type. When he bent his upper body, swiping his tongue up your slit, you cried out, clutching at his hair as he settled himself between your thighs, his hands underneath your ass, bracing you as he plunged his tongue into your already soaked depths.

'Fuck you taste…’ His words trailed off as he continued his ministrations and your mind became lost in an abyss of pleasure, increasing when he sunk two fingers knuckle deep into your pussy, the only legible word coming from your mouth was a repeated “fuck” as he continued to tongue your clit whilst fucking you with his long fingers. When your legs gave out, and the tension seeped from your body following a bone rendering orgasm, he smiled, pulling himself up your body, his dick prodding your thigh. 'Still sure about this?’

The glare you gave him only made him chuckle as he bent down to kiss you again. The taste of you lingered on his lips, and you suddenly thought about returning the favour, but then he pressed against you, his cock entering you only an inch or so, but it was enough to make you decide that you were happier to have him right where he was. Your mind flashed back to the mention of both of them at once, and you thought that having both boys might not be such a bad idea after all.

Then Sam moved, burying himself inside you, and coherent thought flew out of the window. You knew this would only end one way, and you were happy to play it out. No other girl could be so lucky as to have two gorgeous brothers with her, right?

'You’re so…fucking tight.’ Sam gasped as he pulled back, then thrust back in, hard, and your hands came up to his shoulders, your teeth worrying at your bottom lip as you shut your eyes against the onslaught of pleasure his movements were evoked inside you. 'Fuck, Y/N.’

'Sam.’ You whispered, pulling him down to kiss him again. His hands braced either side of you and he increased his pace and the pressure his cock was having inside you grew ten fold. He was already so hard, and you could feel his knot beginning to swell at the base.

'Fuck, wanted you so fucking badly.’ Sam grunted as his skin grew hotter, sweat dripping down his brow. You were in a similar state, but uncaring as he continued to fuck you into his bed. 'I need you to cum.’ His thrusts were slowing now, the knot preventing as much movement. 'I’m gonna cum, baby, and I wanna feel you cum too.’ His words elicited a response in you as everything collapsed and you cried out your release, barely feeling him join you, his teeth going to mark the skin on your neck to the opposite side of where his brother had bitten. He didn’t bite as deeply as Dean had, but it was enough to break the skin and leave a mark. As he continued to pump into you, his release filling you with that same warmth, you almost passed out, clinging onto his shoulders, your chest heaving.

Long moments passed, and he remained where he was, and then gently, he rolled you over so you were resting on top of him. His hands sought out the blankets, pulling them over the both of you to keep you warm. You rested your head against his chest, feeling his heart beating just below the skin, his breathing evening out.

'You okay?’ He asked, concern flooding his voice. You nodded bonelessly, smiling at the way both brothers had shown concern for you afterwards.

'I’m fine, Sam. Just…tired.’

His chuckle made your entire body vibrate, and the soothing sound of his heartbeat and rhythm of his breathing soon lulled you into sleep.

*****

It was several hours later when the bedroom door opened, and Dean stuck his head in. Sam had finally been able to withdraw from you, and you were now curled into his side, asleep. Sam opened his eyes, looking over at his brother, somewhat apprehensive of the reaction. When Dean entered and shut the door, shucking his clothes as he moved closer to the bed, Sam relaxed, turning slightly and pulling you with him to allow room for his brother. Dean slipped into the bed behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist as you sighed in your sleep.

'Guess you were right.’ Sam said quietly, looking over at his big brother.

Dean smiled a little, leaning his forehead into your hair. 'I told you we share pretty much everything.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘You realise this is unheard of?’

Your eyes flickered up to where Cas was leaning against the door frame of the library, his trench coat clad arms folded over his chest. He narrowed his eyes at Sam, who shrugged, picking up another book and putting it on the table. He’d been researching ancient lore non-stop for the past week; since you’d woken up in the middle of both Winchester brothers, bite marks on either side of your neck. An unusual dynamic had settled between the three of you, no mention of what was occurring, but it was….comfortable. Sam and Dean didn’t try to outdo each other, though it was clear that Dean was the more dominant of the two. When you were with him, he was always rougher than his little brother, leaving more than his fair share of bruises, but he never actually hurt you. It was just part of him – the fire inside. Sam was the opposite – his touch was gentle and he always soothed the aches his brother left behind.

'We’re aware it’s a strange situation, Cas. But we’re…dealing with it.’ Sam looked over at you, a small smile on the corner of his lips. You returned it, then looked back down at your laptop, scrolling through the information Garth had emailed you regarding a hunt in South Dakota. You were getting ready to head out, but the boys had yet to decide who was going with you. Whilst your heat was over, they were still insistent that it was dangerous for you to go alone, however ready you felt for the challenge.

'I have never seen such an occurrence.’ Cas pushed off of the wall, shaking his head. 'Normally two Alphas would fight to the death over the rights to an Omega. Yet you and your brother share without hesitation.’ You blushed a little at the thought. It wasn’t quite as seedy as Cas made it sound to you. There was no set pattern, no routine. Some nights you went to bed completely alone.

Inevitably you’d wake up with one or both of them beside you in the morning.

The only pattern you’d seen so far was that if you did spend the night with one of them, the other one would be asleep next to the both of you the next morning. Maybe it was a territory thing, or maybe it was just a loneliness thing, you weren’t sure, but it hadn’t caused any problems. If anything, it was easier, the way they just…existed together. Sam and Dean were like chalk and cheese but as brothers, there wasn’t anyone closer. Perhaps this was just a natural extension of that, and the fact that you were family to them, regardless of how short a time you’d spent in their world.

'Although you are left with the dilemma of your return home, Y/N.’ The angel was saying, and you looked up, confusion on your face. He stared at you for a few moments before continuing. 'If you were to find a way, you could not leave. Whether you wished to or not. The bond you have forged with the Winchesters would not allow you to leave their sides. You accepted your fate as an Omega, and as a result of that….it would be very distressful and possibly fatal to return home.

You didn’t reply, letting the words sink in.

Did you really even care?

In this world, you had Sam and Dean, you had a home, a _purpose_. Back where you’d come from, sure, you had family, but they weren’t all that close. No boyfriend, no children, just a crappy job, a crappy wage and a modest apartment.

Here you had pretty much everything in comparison. You were becoming someone new, someone who you’d always been afraid to be. Despite the weird circumstances.

'I guess I’m stuck here then.’ You said, cheerfully, shutting the lid of the laptop. 'I don’t see any problem with that.’ Sam smiled then, widely, and it warmed you inside. Cas smiled too.

'That is good to hear. You’ve become…part of the furniture, I belief the phrase it?’

'I’ll try to take that as a compliment.’ You replied, chuckled as you headed out from the library and into the kitchen. Dean was stood at the fridge, glaring at its contents. 'Can’t find anything to eat?’ You asked, reaching past him to grab a soda. He shook his head, slamming the door shut.

'Just don’t like the look of anything in there.’ He turned to you, looking you up and down. 'Don’t mind the view out here though.’ You yelped as his arm slipped around your waist, pulling the soda can from your hand and putting it on the side as he kissed you hard, lifting one of your legs to wrap it around his waist. 'And I could definitely go for a portion of that.’ He said, his tone teasing as he placed a playful nip to your neck. You pushed at his shoulders, unsuccessfully, giving in to his ministrations.

'Dean…we can’t…’ You moaned, letting him push you back against the counter, his hardness grinding against your centre. The heat was over, but something about these boys got you going every time.

'Why not? Sam doesn’t care.’ Dean continued down your neck and chest, pulling your top down to expose one bra clad breast.

'Because we have to go out on a hunt, and….’

'Then I won’t knot you.’ He muttered, sucking your nipple into his mouth.

'Huh?’ Your brow dropped in confusion, and Dean sighed, letting your breast go as he stood up straight, running his hands up your shoulders.

'Thought you’d read all this stuff.’

You shrugged. 'Guess I didn’t read it thoroughly enough. I thought that was an avoidable thing…ya know?’ You brushed a hand down his chest and he grinned.

'No. Sometimes it can’t be controlled, but that’s normally when you’re in heat.’ He dipped his head to capture your lips in a kiss, his hands beginning to roam again. 'Right now, I know I could just fuck you. Come on, sweetheart.’ He was certainly provoking the right feelings in you, and you gasped as he stopped kissing you, pulling back a little. 'Or would you rather I called Sam in here. Live out a fantasy I _know_ you’ve been having.’ You swallowed hard, your eyes darkening and your panties practically soaking through. Dean grinned, seeing the effect, and hoisted you up over his shoulder. 'Sammy!’ He yelled, walking out of the kitchen with you tossed over his back, giggles erupting from your chest.

'Yeah?’ Sam called back from the library.

'Would you mind joining us for a moment?’ Dean paused. 'Or longer.’ You giggled again, and he chuckled, landing a slight slap to your rear. Sam appeared in the hallway then, raising an eyebrow at the sight of you being held captive. 'This one needs a lesson.’ His older brother offered, and a sly grin made it’s way onto Sam’s lips.

'Oh yeah?’

'Yeah, she didn’t think we were capable of controlling ourselves. Thought she’d be lucky enough to get herself knotted every time.’

'I didn’t say that!’ You protested, wriggling against his grip. He slapped your ass again and more giggles spilt from your lips.

'Hush you.’ He ordered playfully, before looking back over to his brother. 'So, I think we should teach her a lesson.’

'You think, huh?’ Sam replied, approaching slowly. Cas appeared in the hallway, watching the scene for three seconds before disappearing. You laughed harder, wondering if the angel would be slightly scarred by what he’d seen. The younger Winchester was next to you now, his hand sliding underneath your chin as you remained held in place by Dean. You tried to kick your legs, but your movements stilled as Dean’s hand slid up your thigh, and Sam’s mouth descended onto yours, and a moan replaced the giggles you’d been fighting.

'Yeah, she definitely needs to be taught a thing or two.’ Sam smiled at you as he spoke. 'Your room or mine?’ He asked his brother, and Dean shrugged.

'Which ones closer?’

Sam looked down the corridor. 'Well, technically, hers.’ Dean shrugged, turning with your body still over his shoulder.

'That’ll do.’ He followed Sam into your room, tossing you onto the bed as Sam moved around the other side, grasping your arms above your head to keep you still. You protested, a half smile on your face as you gave a token fight against them. Dean placed his hands on your thighs, spreading them gently. With his index finger, he traced the seam of your jeans all the way to your crotch, smirking at the warmth he found there. 'Someone’s already pretty ready for us, little brother.’

You tried to pull your hands from Sam’s grasp again, but he held you fast, caressing your skin under his thumbs, making goosebumps break out over your flesh. 'She’s not going anywhere, Dean.’ Sam grinned, moving closer but keeping his grasp on you. He started to trail kisses down your arms, and you arched into his touch, just as Dean’s fingers found the button on your pants and flicked it open. He pulled on the material, his mouth close to your skin as he undressed you, flicking his tongue out to taste you every few seconds. A small gasp escaped you every time he touched your skin, and before long, before either of them had touched you intimately, you were a writhing mess, begging for them to touch you, to give you the release you sought.

'I think she wants to be touched.’ Dean sat back on his haunches, his hands holding your thighs down, as Sam chuckled near your ear.

'We are touching her.’

'Goddamit, you two are the worst teases ever.’ You hissed, trying again to pull out of Sam’s grip. Dean locked eyes with his brother, then in tandem they moved, the youngest pulling your shirt and bra off and the eldest stripping you of boots, socks, pants and underwear. Before you could protest, you were straddling Dean’s still denim-clad waist, his fingers tracing the outside of your naked pussy, Sam behind you, his hands cupping your breasts, thumbs flicking your already erect nipples.

'Fuck you’re wet.’ Dean hissed, sliding one finger gently inside your cunt, and you whimpered at the contact, your head falling back against Sam’s shoulder. He took the opportunity to pepper kisses along your neck, whilst Dean watched the pleasure roll over your face as he added another finger, curling both digits back to stroke the most sensitive places inside, grinning as he was rewarded with a cry spilling from your lips, and your hips grinding against both of them, finally granted the friction you needed to cum.

Sam moved back, and Dean grabbed you to support you as you rode out the rest of your climax, allowing his brother to get undressed. When Sam was bare of any clothing, he moved back onto the bed, and resumed what he had been doing before, and Dean took his turn to get undressed. You cried out as Sam rolled your nipples between his fingers, oblivious to Dean coming to kneel back in front of you, until his cock prodded your naked thigh. You blinked, looking down, seeing him only inches from you, his hand wrapped around his hard dick as he smirked at you.

'You want both of us, right?’ His voice was deep and rolled through you, and you were acutely aware of the second cock prodding your ass as you leaned back into Sam.

'Yeah.’ You replied, not sure if you could produce anything more than one word at the moment.

Dean reached out, passing something to his brother, and Sam pushed you forward, where you collided with Dean, your mouths fusing together as Sam lubed up his cock. 'You ready for us, Y/N?’ You nodded, feeling Sam’s strong hands slip around your waist, and Dean helped position you between both of them, his cock poised at your dripping hole. He watched as Sam lowered you down onto his cock, his eyes rolling back in his head as he filled you, and you cried out as he was finally buried to the hilt. Sam waited for you to adjust, then positioned himself at your ass, his lips on your neck as he pushed just the head of his cock inside you, and your cries increased.

'Is it too much?’ He asked, concerned, but you shook your head, your teeth clamping onto your bottom lip, trying not to move despite the waves of pleasure rolling through you and the heat in your blood. Sam looked at his brother as he pushed the rest of the way in, feeling like he should be perturbed by the fact he could _feel_ his brother’s cock as he moved inside you, but somehow it just turned him on more. You held still as both brothers adjusted to being sheathed inside you, your breath coming in short pants. Then Dean made the first move, pulling out slightly, his hands on your thighs as Sam wrapped his around your front, both of them supporting you as they synced their movements, pulling out and pushing in at the same time.

As they picked up a rhythm, you lost all sense, and their movements pushed you back over the edge, the feeling of being so filled whiting out your brain. The three of you were panting, sweat dripping from your entwined bodies, and Sam wobbled a little, almost losing his balance. Dean reached out, grabbing his brother’s shoulder to steady him. 'You okay there?’ He asked, his words laboured as he continued to fuck all sense out of you.

'I’m good…’ The younger Winchester panted. 'Just hard to keep control.’

Dean nodded, letting go of his brother and focusing on what he was doing. 'Just keep it together. If you…fuck…stop if you can’t handle it.’ The tone was meant to be helpful, but Sam glared, thrusting hard, eliciting a cry from you as you fell into climax once more.

'I can handle it.’ Sam insisted, and Dean grinned.

'I know you can.’ He closed his eyes, feeling your cunt tighten around him. 'I don’t think I can though.’ His head dropped to your breast, and he grunted, his movements falling out of sync with his brothers. 'Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna cum.’ You nodded, hearing the words through the blood rushing in your ears, too far gone to actually understand them. Dean thrust a few more times, then came inside you, the motion causing Sam to curse and follow suit.

For long moments, both brothers stayed where they were and you swam back to alertness, your limbs heavy as you remained supported between Dean and Sam’s hard chests, sweat dripping down their foreheads. 'Well…’ You said, your throat dry as hell. Sam pulled away first, making you wince a little, and then Dean gently lifted you off of his cock, laying you down on the bed. You stretched out your legs, feeling the warmth of your combined spendings between your legs. 'That was….something.’

Sam chuckled, pulling his pants back on. 'And sadly, we have no time to cuddle. There’s a hunt to be had.’

Dean grimaced. 'I’m guessing we’re both going.’ He said, and you shrugged.

'I’m not gonna moan.’ You paused. 'Or maybe I will. You know. If we’re sharing a bed.’ Sitting up, you swung your legs over the bed and picked your pants up with your toes. Dean stretched, slipping his shirt on.

'I’ll go get the Impala ready. Sam, weapons check?’ His younger brother nodded, bending to give you a quick kiss as he walked past you. You watched them walk out, a goofy smile on your face as you stood, moving to the bathroom to clean up. When you were dressed, you left your bedroom, heading for the library to pack up your books for the hunt.

The flutter of wings behind you made you turn, and you were surprised to see Castiel had reappeared.

'Hey, Cas. You okay?’

'I thought I would allow you to…finish your time with the boys. But there was something I meant to speak to you about earlier.’

You raised an eyebrow, folding your arms over your chest. 'What?’

'I did not think you would normally be able to tell this early on, but I sensed it and thought it appropriate to inform you.’ Cas’ words were ominous and you paled a little.

'What?’ Your voice came out as a breathy whisper.

The angel’s eyes focused on you as he took a few steps closer, his face deadly serious. 'Y/N, you are pregnant.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘She’s what?’

Dean’s voice rang out across the room, making you jump out of your stupor as you stared at the angel in front of you. Castiel raised an eyebrow, looking from you to the hunter.

'She’s pregnant.’

The colour drained from your face as you sank into the chair behind you, your hands clasping the edge of the table as you focused on the woodgrain, following the patterns. This couldn’t be real. You’d known it would be a possibility, but you weren’t expecting it to happen so….so soon. Dean came up behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder. You didn’t respond, trying desperately to ignore the rolling of your stomach.

'You okay?’ He asked, voice full of concern. You didn’t reply, and dully, you heard Sam wander into the room.

'Hey, weapons are all good to….’ He trailed off, seeing you slumped in the chair, face pale and hands gripping the table so tightly that your knuckles were white. 'What’s going on?’

Castiel jumped in again, apparently feeling it appropriate to share with the class. 'Y/N is pregnant.’

'Huh?’ Sam’s mouth dropped open. 'Wow. That was quick.’

'Well, with all the copulation, it isn’t so surprising.’ The angel provided, and Dean glared at him.

'Cas, do you mind? This is a family thing.’

'Leave him alone, Dean. He’s family as much as I am.’ You said suddenly, scowling at him. Cas dipped his head.

'It is okay, Y/N. Dean is understandably shaken by this news. I shall leave you and check in after your hunt. Do not hesitate to call if you need anything.’ And he was gone, leaving you with the two Alphas. Your mind was racing a million miles a minute, and you didn’t want to look at either of them. _Focus on the table. The table is good. It’s sturdy, and stable and it’s not friggin’ pregnant._ You took a breath, shutting your eyes.

'So…what do we do now?’ Sam asked, moving to stand at his brother’s side.

'Well, she’s not going on the hunt, that’s for sure.’

Your eyes snapped open at that, objecting to the words coming from the older brother. 'One. I have a damn name.’ You stood up, pushing away from Dean’s touch, glaring at him. 'Two. I’m like three weeks gone at the most. I’m not a fragile doll, Dean. I’m going on the damn hunt.’

'Like hell you are.’ He narrowed his eyes. 'Three weeks gone is still in the danger zone.’ You and Sam both stared at him, unaware he knew anything about pregnancy. 'Yeah, that’s right.’ He tilted his chin up defiantly. 'I’ve read a couple issues of Cosmo.’ The idea of Dean reading a woman’s magazine was so preposterous that you burst out laughing, doubling over as you clutched your sides. Dean rolled his eyes, seeing Sam had a smirk on his face. 'The fact still stands, you’re not going on this hunt. In fact, you’re banned from hunting. Permanently.’

Your laughter died out as you refocused your glare on him. Sam held a hand up, seeing that you were ready to explode at his brother’s order. 'Dean, wait, maybe we can talk about this.’

'No. It’s too dangerous.’

'Jeez, Dean, you’re not my father.’ You spat. 'You can’t stop me from going on hunts. What are you gonna do? Lock me in the bunker until I pop?’

'If I have to.’ He said, his tone firm. Sam slapped a hand to his forehead, seeing the argument before it escalated and your face took on a red tinge as you balled your fists at your side.

'Fuck you, Dean. I am not gonna be ordered about like that.’

Dean’s jaw ticked as he raised his hand, pointing his finger at you. 'You’re a damn Omega, and you’ll do as your told.’ You shivered at his voice, feeling the underlying command. 'You stay put. You stay safe. As long as you’re carrying that kid, you’re under house arrest.’ You stood still, gaping at him, aware that he’d just used what was commonly referred to as the “Alpha voice”, which usually rendered an Omega unable to refuse an order. Sam reached out, placing a hand on your shoulder.

'Y/N, why don’t you go and er…chill out for a bit.’ His eyes slid sideways to his brother. 'We’ll talk about this in a bit, okay. When everyone’s calmed down.’ Trust Sam to be the voice of reason. You stared at him for a moment, before resting your gaze on Dean a moment, then the tension melted out of your shoulders and you nodded.

'Fine.’ You kept the steely edge to your voice, and then stomped away to your bedroom, slamming the door for effect.

*****

Sam winced as the sound of your door slamming echoed down the hallway. He waited a beat, then turned back to Dean. 'You know you can’t treat her like that, Dean.’

'I’m doing what’s best for her.’ He replied, moving around the table to move some books, without any particular intention, but he needed to keep his hands busy. 'She’ll understand eventually.’

'She really won’t.’ His brother countered. 'Y/N is more headstrong and stubborn than even you can be, Dean. Don’t make this a fight for her, or we’re gonna end up with a miserable nine months on our hands.’

'She’s the one making it difficult.’ Dean scowled. 'She should do what she’s told.’

'You know she won’t.’

The elder Winchester sighed, sat down and dropped his head into his hands. 'This is bad, Sam.’

'Why?’ Sam pulled a chair closer to his brother, sitting next to him. 'Why’s it bad?’

'Because I’m not ready for it? Neither of us are.’

'Yeah, but we’re not alone.’ He reached out, clapping his hand on his brother’s shoulder. 'Besides, I don’t think anyone is really ever perfectly ready to be a parent.’ He sighed, pulling his hand back. 'How do you think Y/N feels? She only found out about all this Alpha/Omega stuff a month ago, and now she’s pregnant. I can’t imagine that’s easy to digest.’

Dean looked up, turning his gaze to Sam as he considered his words. 'I’m such a jerk.’ He clasped his hands together, stretching his arms between his knees. 'She’s gonna think I’m a jerk. I should go and apologise.’

'No. Let me.’ Sam insisted. 'I’ll calm her down. You…you call up Garth and see if we can get some other guys on this hunt. We can’t leave. And we can’t just go off without Y/N. It’s these sort of things we need to be together on.’

'Okay.’ Dean stood. 'Whatever you say, little brother. You’re better at this shit than me.’

'That’s why we make a good team.’ Sam smiled, standing and walking towards the bedrooms. Waiting for a moment outside your door, he took a breath before knocking. 'Y/N?’ He asked gingerly.

'What?’ You replied, your tone laced with irritation.

'Can I come in?’ A heavy sigh came through the door, and then it opened, revealing you to him. He smiled nervously. 'You okay?’ You turned away, moving back towards your bed and throwing yourself heavily onto it without replying. Sam shut the door, walking further into your room. 'I’ll take that as a no.’ He looked around, shoving his hands in his pockets. 'Dean’s just concerned, Y/N. He doesn’t mean to be so -’

'Pig headed? Ignorant? Misogynistic? Or, how about, a complete and utter dickhead?’ You threw the insults out, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, folding your arms over your chest as you drew your knees up. Sam rolled his eyes.

'You two are just as bad as each other. Sometimes I wonder if I’m going to survive being in the middle of this.’

'You know where the door is.’ You spat, ignoring the tremor of fear rumbling through you. If Sam did leave…would you and Dean cope on your own? What if Dean left too?

'I wouldn’t leave.’

Despite the fear boiling in your stomach, you weren’t done trying to piss him off. 'Oh right. Cos you’re tied to me and all. Haven’t exactly got a choice in the matter.’

Sam frowned, moving to sit at the end of your bed, reaching out to touch your leg. You refused to make eye contact with him, looking away and hoping he didn’t see the wetness in your eyes. 'You really think I’m only here because of that?’

'Maybe.’ You whispered, feeling a tear slip down your cheek. 'It might not even be yours. So what do I do then?’

'I’m not going anywhere, Y/N, and you should know that.’ He leant forward, cupping your cheek with his large hand. You looked at him reluctantly, more tears threatening to fall. 'Whatever this crazy thing is between me and you and my brother…it’s working.’

'Not right now it isn’t.’ You replied, pulling away from his touch. He sighed, dropping his hand to the bed. 'Dean isn’t gonna drop this. He’ll put me in the dungeon or some shit, because apparently being pregnant makes me totally incapable.’

'He just wants to keep you safe.’ Sam insisted. 'Maybe he has a funny way of showing it, but we both love you, Y/N and -’

'Wait.’ You sat up straight. 'What?’

Sam’s eyes widened as he recounted what he’d said. 'W-we just wanna keep you safe.’ He swallowed hard as you sat up even straighter, leaning forward.

'No. No, you said – you love me?’ Your voice lowered to barely a whisper as you stared at him, and he shifted uncomfortably. 'You both…’

'I thought it was fairly obvious.’ He muttered, standing up. 'I mean, Dean’s not the type to say it, but it’s clear to me and well, I know how I feel. I wasn’t planning on it just slipping out like that but I guess it’s easier this way, and now you know and – oomph!’ He stopped rambling as you sprang from the bed, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Shock stilled his reaction for a few seconds, but then his arms slipped around your waist, and he returned the kiss deeply, his fingers drawing small circles on his back.

Eventually you parted, breathlessly leaning back, your arms still around his neck. 'I love you too.’ You smiled shyly. 'And Dean. Not that I’d tell him right now, cos I’m pissed at him.’

Sam smiled, reaching up to push hair from your eyes, tucking it behind your ear. 'Maybe when you feel a bit more generous towards him.’ He leant his forehead against yours, exhaling softly. 'Anyway, we’re getting some other hunters out to deal with the case. I think it’s best we _all_ stay here, work through what we’re gonna do. Starting with a doctor’s appointment for you, missy.’

'Huh? Doctors?’ You pulled your arms back a little. 'But I don’t have any information. I don’t even _exist_ here.’

'You look pretty real to me.’ Dean’s voice came from the doorway. Both you and Sam looked over, and you rolled your eyes at his remark.

'Well, duh.’

'Sam’s right though. Doctors is the first thing. Then we can discuss….you know, the future and stuff.’ The elder Winchester strolled into the room, pulling you away from his brother, who smiled a little but remained in his place. 'And I’m sorry. I overreacted. Just…don’t want anything to happen to you.’ He nuzzled against you and just like that, you melted, sliding your arms around his waist and holding him close. To anyone else, the fact that you’d only seconds ago been locked in an embrace with his brother would seem odd, but to you, this felt more than perfect.

This felt like home.

*****

'I meant what I said.’ Dean said quietly as he entered the kitchen, where you were busy fixing yourself a sandwich. You looked up, raising an eyebrow in his direction. 'About the doctors. You’ve got an appointment in three hours.’

'Oh. What about paperwork?’

'We’re sorting it.’ He took a few steps closer to you, reaching out to run his fingers down your back. You shivered, putting the sandwich down on the plate.

'Where’s Sam?’ You asked. Both boys had disappeared after the confrontation and subsequent make up earlier, and you couldn’t lie that you’d been disappointed. The encounter you’d shared that morning was still playing on your mind, and you hoping that the current circumstances wouldn’t change anything. You still had needs afterall.

'He’s making some arrangements. I thought we should talk.’ His voice was tight as he spoke and you moved into the circle of his arms, looking up at him, biting your bottom lip.

'Talk huh?’

Dean shuddered a little as you traced the outline of his jaw with your finger. 'Yeah, talk.’ He slid his hands down your lower back, grabbing your ass. 'I know you’re all independent and stuff, Y/N, but you gotta agree that there needs to be some changes. Keeping you safe is our number one priority. Regardless of the hunts. We’re lucky we found this bunker; it’s the safest place to be.’

You frowned, dropping your hand to his chest. 'You’re still intent on keeping me locked up here, huh?’

'No. But I don’t want you out there in danger either. Maybe we can stick to the salt and burns. You hang back a bit. You’re still new at this, you know.’ You sighed, trying to pull back a bit, but his hands held you fast. 'You know I need you right?’ You raised your eyes to his, seeing the open and honest emotion there, and you knew it would be the closest Dean could come to saying he loved you. A smile graced your lips for a few, and you relented, knowing he was trying his best, but his best always came with his worst in this screwed up world.

'Okay.’ You said, and reached up on your tip toes to kiss him gently. He practically melted into you, relief suffusing his being with the lack of argument on your part, and his hands pulled at your thighs, holding you up against him. When he pulled you closer, you wrapped your legs around him, feeling the edge of the counter against your ass. He ground against you, pushing you further backwards, and your hand flew to the solid surface to balance yourself, unwittingly knocking the sandwich and plate off to smash on the floor.

Neither of you even blinked, and within seconds, his hands were pulling your t-shirt over your head, removing your bra as you fumbled with his pants. Once he’d unclothed your top half, he set to work on your pants, leaving you in only your socks as you perched on the counter. His pants dropped to his ankles, and he kicked them off, pulling you flush against him, his erect cock rubbing against your slit, and you moaned into his mouth. Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around you tightly, before lifting you and turning, making it to the table in three strides. More plates and cups went flying as he laid you on the table, standing straight and grabbing his cock with his hand, rubbing the head up and down your cunt, prying more moans and whimpers from your throat.

'You want me, huh?’ He said, continuing to tease you, stopping to apply pressure to your clit. 'I mean, I’ve heard that pregnant women can get really, _really_ horny. You sure me and Sam gonna be enough to keep you satisfied.’

'For gods sake, Dean, would you shut up and fuck me?’ You demanded, and he chuckled.

'You’re definitely not the subservient type are you?’ With that comment, Dean shoved his cock inside you with one brutal thrust, watching as you arched and cried out, cumming hard. 'Someone was a bit wound up.’

'Only a little.’ You gasped, pushing yourself back down onto him. He placed one hand over your belly, pausing for a moment to stare at you, his thoughts racing. You noticed his hesitation, reaching out to cover his hand with your own. For a second, you wondered if he was worrying about the sex, knowing it was usually rough between you. 'You’re not gonna hurt me, Dean.’ He looked up, shaking his head, a small smile on his lips.

'No. I know. I just…kinda amazed I guess.’ He leant over you, placing his hands underneath your knees to pull your legs up, allowing him a deeper angle. You smiled as he kissed your neck, and began to thrust, slowly, lovingly. It was so unlike Dean that you wondered for a moment, and then shuddered when he sucked one nipple into his mouth, nipping gently before letting go. 'I don’t feel like being rough today.’ He whispered, continuing his slow movements inside you.

'Okay.’ You replied, gasping as he returned his attention to your nipples, releasing one of your legs to place his thumb on your clit. He rubbed small circles around it, grazing it and increasing the pressure in your belly. You knew you were moments away from your next orgasm, and he smiled as he felt you tighten around him.

'You wanna cum again, sweetheart?’ You nodded, your teeth gripping your bottom lip as his cock worked to build the crescendo in your bones. 'Then cum.’ He ordered, using that strange voice he’d used earlier, but this time it felt pleasant, sending a warmth washing through your veins as you let go, spasming around his hard dick and he cried out as he felt you pull him along for the ride, forcing him to spill inside you.

'Uhhhhh.’ You breathed out, waiting for your heart to stop pounding. 'That was…’

'Sorry. I know I’m usually -’ He started, but you grabbed his wrist before he could pull away, smiling at him.

'No…no…it was nice, Dean.’ You sat up, feeling him leave your body. 'Don’t get me wrong, I like the rough and ready you normally provide….but that felt…’ You cupped his cheek, looking into his bright green eyes. 'Amazing.’ He relaxed a little, pulling you forward and off of the table.

'Yeah well…you’re pretty amazing yourself.’ He gave you a quick peck on the lips, before nodding in the direction of the door. 'Go get cleaned up. We’ve got an appointment remember?’


	5. Chapter 5

This sucked.

Nearly twenty-two weeks gone, and you were already as big as a house, uncomfortable as hell and for the last six weeks you’d been dealing with something that the doctors had told you was called “Hyperemesis gravidarum”, which in layman’s terms was “being sick a shit ton”. You’d spent the last few weeks surviving on toast, with the boys shovelling multivitamins down your throat to keep you going. You couldn’t fault either Dean or Sam – they’d been nothing but perfect, making sure you wanted for nothing, although this stupid sickness had let Dean get his way with keeping you off the hunts.

You had sulked about that for a while until both boys had distracted you.

Today was a special day. Or it would be if you could get away from the toilet bowl. Sam had located a doctor willing to do an ultrasound without prior paperwork or blood tests, and it was doctor who was familiar with Omega pregnancies at that. You only had an hour to get ready, and you had to admit, you were excited at possibly finding out the sex of the baby. Despite how quickly everything had happened, and how sick you were from this, it was pretty damn perfect.

‘Y/N?’ Sam appeared in the doorway, concern on his face straight away. 'You being sick again?’ He asked and you nodded, feeling a little sorry for yourself. It had been about ten minutes since you’d last stuck your head down the toilet so hopefully that was the last of it for a while. 'Maybe the doctor will be able to prescribe something.’ He suggested, helping you up. Sweat stuck your hair to your forehead and Sam pulled a towel off the rack, wiping your face gently.

'I’m okay, Sam. Just wouldn’t mind some water.’ You hissed, your hand going to your belly. Immediately, Sam was on edge.

'You okay?’ He asked, placing his hand over yours. Your eyes widened and you pulled your hand out, holding his in place. You winced again, and Sam’s mouth fell open as he felt the pressure against the side of your stomach. 'H-he’s kicking?’ You nodded, not even willing to argue his guess of the sex again. This was the first time you’d felt a kick hard enough to be definite, and the first one anyone else had felt. 'Dean!’ Sam yelled, and the elder Winchester appeared seconds later. His eyes went straight to you.

'What? What’s wrong?’ He took in his brother’s hand on your swelled stomach, but didn’t have time to say anything else as Sam grabbed his hand excitedly, replacing his touch with his brother’s on you. A few seconds passed, and Dean frowned. 'I don’t -’ Then his jaw dropped as Winchester Junior landed a powerful blow to your internals, and his eyes connected with yours. 'Shit, is that…?’ He trailed off as you nodded.

'I think she might be a soccer player.’ You said, and Dean waited a while longer, but the baby had obviously decided to go back to sleep. 'I think she’s done.’

'Still think it’s a girl?’ Sam teased. You stuck your tongue out.

'Well, we’ll be finding out in an hour or so, doofus.’ You replied, pushing away from the both of them. 'Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get dressed and brush my teeth now I’m done puking for the day.’

*****

When the nurse called your name and guided you through into the doctor’s office, she sent a puzzled look to the two overgrown men with you. She instructed you to change into the hideous gown provided for all women, and you complied, hopping up onto the bed with Dean’s help afterwards. Shortly after, the doctor came in. She was a middle aged woman with a pleasant smile, and as she took the seat next to you, you smiled hesitantly.

'Good morning. I’m Doctor Addams. I understand we have a bit of a complicated situation here.’ She started. 'Starting with the fact that you are an Omega.’ You nodded, looking to the boys for support. The doctor smiled. 'I’m assuming that since you’re in the family way, you’ve been claimed and that the father is one of these gentlemen.’

'Actually, that’s the thing.’ Sam started. 'She’s been claimed…by both of us.’

The doctor’s eyes widened, and she looked to you. You nodded, smiling tightly. 'We don’t know who the father is, really.’

'Oh.’ Doctor Addams took a second. 'Yes, I can see why that would be complicated.’ She inhaled sharply. 'But it has happened before. Although it’s unusual to have two Alphas living close enough together to end up in this situation. Normally it happens within families. Are you two brothers?’ She asked both Sam and Dean, and they nodded in response. 'Raised together, I’m assuming?’ Another nod in tandem. 'Well, that’s probably why.’ She pulled out the ultrasound wand, moving the machine along a little. 'Now, it’s not going to be possible to tell the father until the baby is born. Would you like to know the sex today?’

'Yes please.’ You nodded. Dean sulked a little; he’d wanted to keep it a surprise, but the constant bickering between you and Sam needed to stop.

Doctor Addams smiled, and placed the jelly on your stomach. 'This might be a smidge uncomfortable. We’ll do an internal scan afterwards, although if baby isn’t shy, we might be able to get everything we want from this.’ She spread the jelly over your stomach, smiling when you winced at the coolness. The machine clicked to life, and you stared at it, seeing only white and black lines. Dean and Sam leaned forward, squinting at the screen. 'Hmmmm.’ The doctor said, turning up the volume. A sound filled the room, and you almost stopped breathing. Doctor Addams, looked over at you. 'That’s your baby’s heartbeat.’ The whoosing sound continued and you bit you lip, feeling tears well up. You didn’t even dare to look at the boys. 'Wait a minute.’ The doctor said, and the whooshing sound went away, before coming back, a little more distorted. You frowned.

'Is something wrong?’

'No. Well…no.’ She leant forward, pointing at the screen as she waved the wand over your belly. 'You see this?’ She motioned to a round shape and you nodded. 'That’s the amniotic sack.’ She pointed to another part. 'And there’s the foetus.’ She paused, moving the wand around. 'Now, I have something else I need to show you.’ She looked at you and you nodded again, concerned at her behaviour. 'This is…this is the second amniotic sack. And the second foetus.’ Your eyes went wide as the words sunk in. 'You’re carrying twins, Miss (Y/L/N).’

'Huh?’ You blurted out, and a thump made you turn your head. Sam was sat upright, pale as anything, but Dean had hit the deck, out cold. You looked back to the doctor. 'Twins? H-how?’

'Can I assume there was a lot of sex after the claiming took place? Between you and both of them?’ She asked and you nodded, blushing a little. 'Did both of them knot you?’ Your face was bright red now, and you nodded again. The doctor shrugged. 'Well, it looks like you’re carrying two different pregnancies. We call it “super-fecundation”. The reason these two have separate sacs is because you have two separately fertilized eggs. So it’s twins, but it’s not. They won’t be identical.’ She looked over at the two brothers behind you, where Sam was picking Dean up off the floor. 'It’s possible they have different fathers, but again, difficult to find out until they’ve been born.’

You stared, dumbfounded, unsure of how to process the information. One baby you’d been prepared for, terrified but prepared, now you were having _two_? 'Will they be born at the same time?’

The doctor moved the wand around again. 'They’re at the same developmental stage. It’s not uncommon for Omegas to become pregnant the first time they are knotted. So it’s likely these two were conceived within a couple days of each other. The safest delivery would be a C-section, but we can discuss that at a later date.’ She smiled. 'Now, did you want to see the sex? Both of them are visible.’

'Not shy then.’ You said, trying to relieve the tension in the room a little. 'Yes, I would like to know.’

Doctor Addams moved the wand around again, settling on one foetus, staring at it. 'It looks like….hmmm, baby number one is a boy.’ You heard Sam’s pleased chuckle from behind you, and Dean groaned, leaning his head in his hands. The doctor moved the wand, settling on the second foetus. 'And baby number two is….a girl.’ She smiled over at you and you smiled back. 'One of each. Your lucky day.’

'Lucky?’ Dean muttered, shaking his head. Sam elbowed him in the side, before looking over at the doctor.

'Can we get pictures?’

*****

You yawned and stretched before curling closer into Dean’s side. He muttered in his sleep, resting his cheek against your forehead, and Sam snuggled closer into your back, his arms wrapped firmly around your waist, hands resting at the top of your bump. You were awake now, well aware that both boys were still asleep, except for the persistent erection Sam was currently rubbing against your backside. You smiled, rolling your eyes and then yawning again, this time loud enough to wake Dean. He repeated the action, then smiled down at you, his hand darting underneath the covers to brush against your belly.

'Morning.’ He said, turning on his side a little so he could see you better, raising his head to shoot his brother an exasperated look. 'Sam still sleeping like the dead I see?’

'I don’t think he’s quite dead.’ You chuckled. 'Considering he’s been humping my leg for about ten minutes.’ Dean pulled his hand off your bump, reaching over and thwacking his brother up the side of the head. Sam jerked away, blinking away sleep as he looked around for his attacked. When he saw you giggling and Dean smirking, he scowled, and settled back down.

'I was having a nice dream, Dean.’ He muttered.

'Clearly.’ You said, pushing your ass back against his hard cock, and he blushed a little.

'Sorry. Warm bodies.’

'And this is why you’re always in the middle.’ Dean said with a raised eyebrow. 'No way I need to feel that much of Sammy. Ever.’

'Good thing I don’t complain then.’ You laughed gently, still pushing backwards. 'Although, arrangements might have to change at some point.’

'Why?’ Both brothers asked in tandem, sporting an equally disappointed tone.

You shook your head, sitting up. 'Don’t worry. I’m more thinking like, when I get so big I physically can’t find in a bed with both of you. We’re pushing our luck with this double as it is.’

'Well, we’ll order a new bed.’ Dean shrugged. 'We’re gonna have to go shopping anyway.’ You thought for a moment, as Sam rolled onto his back, trying to stop his erection from tenting the sheets.

'Want some help with that Sasquatch?’ You offered, leering at him, and he looked to Dean. Both of them had been reluctant to share you in that manner since you got pregnant, even though you’d talked everything through with the doctor and it was perfectly safe, so long as they were gentle. 'Oh come on guys, pregnant angry lady needs placation. Satisfy me already!’

Dean blinked at your outburst, then shrugged, pulling you flush against his chest, or as flush as you could be. You moaned when his lips met yours, his already hard cock throbbing against your thigh. Sam pressed himself against your back, running his hands over your skin, fondling your breasts gently, aware they were sensitive. His fingers tweaked your nipples a little and you pushed your hips backwards against him, encouraging him further.

As Dean continued to kiss you breathless, you felt Sam move away briefly, and the drawer at the side of the bed opened. Seconds later, he pushed it shut and the warmth of his body returned to yours. He kissed a path down your back, before his hands landed on your ass. Dean moved as well, pushing the covers off as he copied his brother’s movements down your front, lingering a while at the front of your bump, pressing a tender and chaste kiss to the swell of your belly.

You felt your leg being held up, thigh to stomach as the double touch of the boys tongues on your most intimate area made you cry out with pleasure. Sam worked on your ass, whilst Dean licked and sucked at your clit, make you shake and shudder under their skills. Your hips thrust slightly, and Sam moved a hand to hold you still, his fingers pressing lightly into your skin as you writhed.

'Fuck…’ You gasped out, unable to say anything further as your climax crashed over you, and both men between your legs continued to coax every last drop of pleasure from you, before they moved in sync up your body, Sam’s hand pumping at his cock, using the lube quickly to ease his entrance. You were panting heavily, and your hand rested on Dean’s chest as he kissed you hard, one hand still holding your leg aloft as his cock prodding at your cunt.

'Please…’ You begged them both, and at the same second, they sank inside you, that feeling of completion rolling over you, warmth suffusing your being as they started to fuck you slowly, Dean’s lips pressing kisses to yours as Sam buried his head in the crook of your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed at the pleasure they were creating, and you nipped at Dean’s lip, making him growl a little. 'Dean….fuck….’ He thrust harder inside you, his thumb caressing your clit as you cried out, Sam’s hands fondling your breasts once more.

'I’m gonna cum…’ Sam grunted, his teeth grazing the skin on your shoulder gently. 'I….ugh…’ He pulled out, cumming across your back as Dean continued to fuck you. The elder Winchester seemed oblivious to anything that was going on, sweat dripping down his forehead as he focused everything on you. Sam got up off of the bed, returning seconds later to clean you up, then he lay down again, resuming kissing your neck and teasing your nipples as his brother fucked you. Dean grunted, and you felt his cock swell.

'Dean….you’re…’

'I know…can’t help it.’ He bowed his head against your chest, fucking you harder, feeling his knot thicken and harden inside you, and he came with a strangled cry. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him tightly as he panted against your skin, his sweat mixing with yours. Sam frowned, sitting up, his eyes meeting yours.

'He didn’t…’

'He did.’ You affirmed. 'It’s not his fault, Sam. Sometimes he just gets a bit….carried away.’

'Can’t help you feel so damn good.’ Dean’s muffled voice came from where his head was buried in your chest. Sam rolled his eyes, reaching over the edge of the bed for his pants. He stood as he pulled them on, then turned around, pulling the covers over the both of you.

'I’ll go make some breakfast. Hopefully he’ll…calm down enough to…’ His eyes moved over you and he smiled a little awkwardly. 'Are you comfortable like that?’

You nodded in response, offering a crooked smile. 'Don’t worry about it.’ Sam nodded once more, then left the room, and Dean groaned.

'He’s gonna make a big deal out of this.’ He muttered and you chuckled lightly, ruffling his short hair.

'Maybe he will. It’s not hurting me, so what’s the problem?’

'I should have more control than this.’ He sighed, lifting his head to fix his bright green eyes on yours. You leant forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

'Stop worrying. If anything it’s flattering….that I make you lose control like that.’ You cupped his cheek. 'You can’t hurt me, Dean, so why worry?’ He frowned, then relaxed, pulling you a little closer, one arm sliding under your head and the other resting on the side of your bump, giving you more comfort whilst you were still intimately connected.

'I’m not worrying.’ He said quietly, his thumb rubbing over the skin of your bump. 'Well, I am a little. But not about this. Just about….everything else.’

'Everything else?’ You raised your head a little, contemplating him. 'Like?’

'Doesn’t matter right?’ Dean smiled widely. 'I mean, me, you and Sam. Nothing we can’t face together.’


	6. Chapter 6

You were restless and irritated. The boys had gone off on a hunt, leaving you at the bunker with Kevin, who was less than stellar company, being so involved in the demon tablet. You’d tried to occupy yourself, but being the size you were, it was extremely uncomfortable, and Kevin had been left with strict orders not to let you leave the bunker. Only you were cravings doughnuts in a serious fashion, and had spent the last twenty four hours trying to figure out a way to give him the slip. There was a Krispy Kreme in town, about ten minutes away, and boy did you want a glazed jelly.

Kevin wandered into the library, where you were leafing through books, your glare almost burning a hole through his hoodie, and he ducked his head, knowing better than to anger the pregnant lady. Even Dean and Sam had been giving you a wide berth in your last trimester. With less than four weeks to go until your due date, you’d been snapping at everyone and everything, and even Dean had turned tail and run from your mood swings.

‘Er, I’m going for a shower. You need anything before…’ He trailed off at the death glare you sent him, and ran for the showers. When you heard the door shut on the shower room, you grinned, seizing your chance. As fast as your legs could carry you under the weight of the twins, you bolted across the library, heading for the door outside. You grabbed the keys to the little runabout Sam and Dean had fixed up for Kevin, and shut the door as stealthily as you could.

Moments later, you were in the car, driving down the back roads into town, a triumphant look on your face, and doughnuts your destination. When the lit up sign of the Krispy Kreme came over the horizon, lighting up the dusk sky, you sighed with relief, feeling two sets of kicks from your belly. Obviously the twins wanted doughnuts as much as you did. You rubbed a hand over your bump, smiling contentedly.

'We get doughnuts and your daddies need never know that Mommy snuck out.’ You snorted, wondering why they’d been so insistent you didn’t go. You were heavily pregnant, and clearly not in any danger seeing as you carried the marks of two Alphas. Maybe you were still relatively new to this stuff, but you didn’t see the harm in a doughnut run.

Parking the car up, you climbed out of the car somewhat awkwardly, locking it behind you, before practically waddling into the store, your eyes lighting up at the sight of all the glazed and jelly filled pastries. You briefly wondered about taking back a bear claw for Kevin, seeing as he was probably flapping his arms at your disappearance round about now. The boys weren’t due back for another couple of hours, so you had time to placate the flailing student and possibly stuff some sugar into him as a bribe.

You approached the counter, contemplating which jelly would satisfy your craving, unconsciously licking your lips as your eyes wandered over the assorted pastries, and the store clerk smiled at you, your obviously pregnant belly giving him pound signs as he wondered how many doughnuts a pregnant woman could possibly eat. 'Can I help you, ma'am?’

'Ma'am?’ You looked up, blinking. 'I look like a ma'am?’

'Sorry.’ The clerk backtracked. 'I was trying to be polite.’ He smiled awkwardly, and you took pity on the poor teenager, with all his gangly limbs and spots. Clearly he was going through that horrible phase of teenagerhood that you did not miss for one second.

'Don’t worry.’ You smiled sweetly. 'Can I get an assortment? A dozen? Make it half jellies, half glazed.’ You paused. 'Oh, and throw in a bear claw!’ The teen clerk nodded, and set about picking out doughnuts, watching for any reaction from you that the ones he was picking were the wrong ones. Clearly he’d been around angry third trimester mamas too, because the look on his face was similar to those you’d been receiving from the boys.

A shiver ran up your spine as the door to the store opened, a jingling bell signifying the entrance of three rather large looking men. You frowned, wondering where your sudden discomfort came from, and the store clerk looked a little panic as he started to move a bit quicker, wrapping up the bear claw for you and totalling it up on the till.

'That’ll be fifteen dollars, ma'am.’

You nodded, fishing your purse out of your coat to pay the guy, when one of the newcomers stepped a bit closer to you, audibly scenting you. Another shiver hit your spine and your eyes connected with the clerks and he put his hand under the counter.

'An unaccompanied Omega?’ The man’s rough voice ran through you, and panic hit your system, the babies kicking wildly as you turned to look at him. The man’s eyes took in your rounded stomach, and he looked to his friends. 'Where’s your Alpha, pretty little thing?’

’M…my….huh?’ You stepped backwards, wishing that you’d brought the gun that was in the car. Your mind scrambled for a solution and you started to pray in your thoughts, hoping Castiel could somehow hear you. _Cas, please, I’m in trouble, I need the boys, I need them now!_ He didn’t answer straight away, and you trembled a little.

'Your Alpha, bitch. Where is he?’ Another of the men came closer, reaching out to touch your shoulder. 'It’s unusual for an Alpha to leave his bitch and pup alone.’

The third man frowned at you, scenting like his friend had done before. 'She’s got two marks.’ He said, and his friends looked at him and then back to you. 'She’s been marked by two Alphas.’

_Oh god, please, Castiel, please!_

'Neither of them are here though. Omega’s are free range without their Alphas. She’s just a bitch.’ The first man pointed out, and you resisted the urge to focus your patented glare on him.

'Not in heat though.’ The second man said, flicking your hair off your shoulder as you flinched under his touch. He came closer, sniffing at you. 'She smells good.’

'That’s just, so gross.’ You blurted out, only for him to grip your arm tightly.

'Gross? It’s natural, baby.’ He grinned, and you noticed he had two or three teeth missing. 'And I’d knot you, good and natural. You’d love it.’ You shuddered, pulling your arm out of his grip. The clerk behind you was stood stock still, and clearly wasn’t an Alpha himself. Probably a nice natured Beta, who was terrified of what these men could do.

'My Alphas are on their way.’ You said suddenly, stepped back so your back was against the counter, your arms curled protectively around your middle.

'I don’t see them. And it looks to me like you’re on a little doughnut run. Sneaking out?’ The first guy was in front of you now, his finger coming up to pull your chin higher. 'Don’t you know how dangerous it is to be an unattended Omega?’

'Well clearly I do now.’ You muttered, praying again to Castiel, trying to ignore the tears stinging the back of your eyes. You wished so very much that you’d paid attention and not left the bunker on your own.

The second of the guys slipped his hand around your elbow, pulling him to you. He stank of beer and cigarettes and to your pregnant sense of smell, it was vile, making you want to vomit. He sniffed at your neck, flicking out his tongue to taste your skin and a tear escaped your eye, another prayer going up to Cas. You shut your eyes, terrified and frozen, wondering what these men were going to do.

The doorbell jingled, and the sound of a gun being cocked made you open one eye slightly again, relieved to see Dean in the doorway.

'Hey!’ His face was practically red, he was so angry, and you sagged a little, watching as he aimed the gun at the guy who had hold of you. 'Get the hell away from her.’

The guy sniggered. 'You the Alpha? Not much of one, leaving her alone.’

'She is never alone.’ Another voice interjected and all of the men looked around, Castiel standing to the side of the one holding you. He raised his hand, knocking the guy out with two fingers, and you almost wept with relief, running towards Cas, who checked you for injuries.

'She okay?’ Dean asked. Cas nodded.

'She and the babies are fine, Dean.’

Sam chose that moment to appear from the back of the store, his gun held up. The two remaining conscious guys saw they were outnumbered and panicked. The first one bolted, heading to run past Dean but Dean caught him, slamming him against the wall as Sam backed up his friend with the gun. Dean kept his eyes on the guy he was pinning, but spoke to Cas. 'Take her home, Cas.’

Castiel looked at you apologetically, and you looked back over at the pastries. The angel moved, picking up the bag and box, before his hand closed around your arm, and you left the brothers alone in the store with the two guys. The clerk looked over at the Winchesters, fright written across his face.

'You might wanna go take a break.’ Sam said, and the clerk ran out the back as quickly as he could.

'Look, we’re sorry man. Unattended Omega…we didn’t know!’

'I’m fairly certain she would have told you that she had an Alpha.’ Sam grunted, his gun now pressed against the guy’s forehead, and Dean’s hand held his hostage tighter.

'You should have sensed she was marked.’ Dean’s voice was gruffer than normal, angrier. The guy in his grip wilted, and Dean knew then that they _had_ sensed it. 'You knew. You knew she belonged.’

'Not to mention the fact that she is goddamn pregnant!’ Sam spat, his voice louder than usual. Anger was controlling them now, the Alphas in them in charge of their behaviour, with their Omega threatened, their children threatened, nature was backfiring on the two remaining Alphas that had dared challenge you.

'Please! Please don’t shoot!’ The guy in Sam’s grip shook, the gun rattling as he practically sobbed. 'We didn’t – we didn’t…’

'You didn’t what?’ Sam growled, pulling the gun from his forehead and gripping the front of his coat, pointing the barrel underneath his chin. 'Didn’t care? Just wanted to rut and knot, right?’ He pushed the gun against the guy further, pulled a choked sob from him. 'You’re not fit to be an Alpha.’ He pulled his gun hand back, aiming, then he brought the handle down on the guy’s forehead, knocking him clean out, and probably causing a fair amount of bruising. He looked over to his brother, who still had the last remaining guy pinned against the wall. 'Dean.’

Dean glared at the man, anger setting his green eyes on fire, Alpha instinct flooding his veins, the urge to kill the man almost too much to ignore. Sam’s hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

'Dean. We don’t kill them. I know you want to, believe me, _I know_.’ He sighed. 'But Y/N wouldn’t like that. You know she wouldn’t. And she’s safe now.’ Dean was trembling, everything in him telling him to kill. 'Dean.’ Sam’s voice filtered through to him, and he relaxed, and the guy against the wall sighed, thinking he’d escaped punishment.

He didn’t see Dean’s fist as it collided with his nose, breaking the bones in his face and sending him to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Dean looked up at his brother. 'Let’s go home.’

*****

'Y/N?’ Sam’s voice echoed through the corridor as he stood at your door, and you looked up from your position on the bed. You’d come back from the incident at the store a little shaky, and suddenly not wanting your doughnuts, and once Castiel had (almost obsessively) checked you for injuries, you’d fled to your room, mortified by your own stupidity. Ignoring the boys had almost led to being kidnapped by other Alphas, and you wouldn’t be surprised if both Sam and Dean chewed you out for it.

'Yeah?’ You replied, timidly, your gaze warily focused on the door. Sam opened it and stuck his head through, smiling softly at you. He took in the yoga pants and thin tank top you’d slipped into, your pregnant belly sticking out as you sat cross legged on the bed.

'Are you okay?’ He asked, and stepped fully into the room. You nodded gently, looking down at your hands as he crossed the room to come and sit on the bed in front of you. 'You don’t look okay.’ He pointed out and you shrugged.

'I was stupid. I thought I’d be okay. But apparently Alphas are dicks. Most of them. If you and Dean hadn’t shown up…’

'We did. We were there. Cas heard you and got us. You’re okay, and there’s nothing to worry about.’ He reached out, taking your hand and squeezing it. You shook your head.

'It’s not okay. I should have listened. Isn’t that what Omegas do? Obey?’ Your bottom lip wobbled, and Sam shook his head, shifting closer to reach out to you.

'Y/N…you’re not to blame. This whole world…it isn’t the same at where you came from. There are bound to be things to adjust to.’ He smiled again, cupping your cheek with one hand as he pulled your face up so your eyes met his. 'And you’re not like other Omegas. I…we don’t expect you to bow down to our authority. We’re not like that. Never have been.’

'Dean would probably feel better if I did as I was told.’

Sam grimaced, glancing to the door. 'I’m not gonna lie…he’s pretty pissed off. But you know how Dean is. He loves you, Y/N. We both do. And his reaction to someone he loves being in danger is, unfortunately, lash out at that person. That’s why I came in here first. Because Dean is gonna be angry and he’s probably gonna say stuff he doesn’t mean. And you need to know that.’

You nodded, blinking tears from your eyes. 'I know. Not gonna make it any easier.’ He tilted his head, nodding a little.

'Maybe not. But he’s out in the library. I made him promise to at least try and calm down before he spoke to you. I don’t want anything upsetting you too much.’ He dropped his hand from your face to your belly, smiling when he felt a gentle kick underneath his palm. 'You gonna keep yourself chilled, for these guys.’ Your hand came up to cover his, the corner of your mouth turning upwards a little as one of the babies continued to kick out. 'I love feeling this.’ He whispered, trying not to break the atmosphere in the room. 'And I love you.’

For a few moments you sat together, his hand still on your bump, even when the movement ceased. Slowly he moved closer towards you, capturing your mouth in a kiss, his touch gentle as it always was. You felt the spark of heat between your legs, your hands coming up to pull him closer, wanting the warmth of his skin against yours. His lips travelled from your mouth to your neck, lingering over the scars left by him and his brother on your skin, and his hands tugged at the hem of your tank top, pulling it over the bump and over your head, interrupting the worship of his mouth on your body. Within seconds his hands were pulling at your bra, your sensitive nipples reacting to the cold air as they were unclothed, and your hands mimicked his, unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

He encouraged you to scoot down the bed, laying you down and following suit, his lips finding yours again as he pulled his shirt off. You were unbuckling his belt now, and undoing his pants, eager for him, wanting the reassurance that he did still want you, despite everything that had happened that day.

'Slow down.’ Sam whispered, smiling as he pulled back from you. 'I’m not going anywhere.’ You caught your bottom lip between your teeth, nodding as he kissed a path down your neck to your breasts, sucking on first one nipple, then the other. His hands pushed your yoga pants down your legs, your panties following suit quickly. As he moved back up your body, open mouthed kisses leaving a goosepimpled path in their wake, his fingers slipped between your legs, one finger entering you easily, and you gasped, grinding down onto him. He grunted as your hands grabbed at his jeans again, only stoppign when he pushed another finger inside you, curling them to touch the most sensitive spot inside you, making you cry out. His thumb found your clit and another cry spilt from your lips. 'Cum for me, Y/N’, he whispered, his lips pressed against your throat. Your pussy walls fluttered around him, and your hips thrust as you obliged his request, his fingers sending electric through your nerves, filling your blood with warmth and ecstasy.

'Sam…please…’ You begged, and he pulled his hand away, finally pushing his pants off of his legs. You pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning your back on him – it was the only comfortable way at this stage. His hands slipped around your front, cupping your breasts, thumbs stroking your nipples as he rutted against you, his cock sliding between your legs, brushing against your soaked cunt. 'Please.’ The word spurred him on and he dropped one hand, lifting your leg up so he could enter you in one smooth stroke.

'Fuck, Y/N, you’re so warm.’ He gasped in your ear, and you gave a breathy moan in response. 'So tight.’ He kept his thrusts slow but deep, hitting every place inside you to make your head swim and body shake. One hand continued to massage your breast whilst the other held your leg steady, taking all of the effort onto him to give you the release you sought. Over and over Sam rocked into you, making you cum slowly, the bliss suffusing your body and making you feel like you were floating. His cock hardened further, and with a quiet grunt, he spilled himself into you, holding you close against his chest as he finished, his nose buried in your hair.

You lay together even as he softened and pulled away, his hand lowering your leg into a more comfortable position and pulling the covers over you both. You were both sated, and sleepy, and it didn’t take long for you both to fall into slumber.

*****

You woke up when the door opened again, and Dean slipped into the room. Sam snored softly behind you, and you didn’t move as you watched the older Winchester undress and slip into the bed, facing you quietly. He didn’t say a word for several minutes, and you simply watched, afraid to say anything to him.

Then he leaned forward and kissed you gently, leaning his forehead into yours. 'Please don’t leave us.’ He whispered, and you softened immediately, bringing your arm up to pull him closer.

'You know I wouldn’t.’ You replied, and he gave a choked noise, closing his eyes.

'We could have lost you today.’

'You didn’t. And you’re not going to. I won’t…I won’t leave again. I know how dangerous it is.’ You pulled back, looking into his green eyes. 'And I’m sorry.’

He shook his head, kissing you a little harder, his hand cupping your face. 'Don’t. Don’t apologise. You didn’t know. You’re safe now.’ His hand moved to your belly, where one of Sam’s hands already laid protectively. 'You’re all safe now.’

You watched as he relaxed a little, his hand remaining next to his brothers on your stomach, and you smiled. 'I love you, Dean.’ You whispered.

He didn’t reply, save for the small smile on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

You opened your eyes and blinked wearily, exhausted beyond all doubt. It had been like this for days now, and the hour you’d just slept was the most sleep you’d had. The contractions were on and off, and didn’t show any sign of getting closer, and the boys had given up trying to help after you’d bitten of their heads for the millionth time. You’d have thought being an Omega would make you less scary than two Alphas but they’d run as soon as you’d turned your angry and tired gaze on them. This was _their_ fault. _They’d_ gotten you into this situation.

‘Y/N?’ Castiel’s wary voice echoed through the corridor into your room and you groaned, feeling another contraction sweep through you. Goddamn this hurt.

'I’m in the same place, Cas.’

The angel appeared in the doorway, looking at you with concern. 'I wanted to check on you. The boys did not think it was a good idea.’

'The _boys_ can go fuck themselves.’ You said, shifting into a sitting position, which was as uncomfortable as every other position with the gigantic lump that was your stomach. Cas raised an eyebrow at your words, then came closer, sitting next to you on the bed.

'You have been in pain for a while. Have you not considered a doctor?’ You shook your head, and he frowned. 'I think you should go. I was doing some research on this situation, and it does not seem conductive to the well-being of yourself or your babies if you continue to stay here.’

'I don’t want a fuss. This is normal.’ You paused. 'I think.’ You paled a little, your hand on your bump. 'I…I haven’t felt them move in a little while.’ Cas reached out, touching your bump gently, closing his eyes. 'Are…are they okay?’

'They are fine, for now. But they are…distressed. I believe it would be best to take you to a hospital.’

'Okay.’ You nodded, suddenly angry with yourself for letting this go on so long. 'I’ll…’

'You just wait there. Your bag, Sam and Dean know where it is?’ You nodded, and he smiled. 'I will let them know to grab what you need. You stay here, I shall return momentarily.’ He left the room, and you sat on your bed, your hands cradling your bump, concern written all over your features. When Cas returned, he slipped your coat around your shoulders and picked you up, cradling you in his arms. You forgot sometimes that he was stronger than he looked, considering he could pick you up so easily when you must weight the same as a small truck.

Within the blink of an eye, you were outside, in the back seat of the Impala. Dean and Sam were wandering towards the car, apprehensive looks on their faces. As they got in, and Cas took his seat to you, they both looked back over at you.

'I…er…’ Sam bit his lip, as his brother smiled nervously. 'You okay?’

'Worried.’ You said quietly, your hands still rubbing over your stomach. Cas took you hand, feeling the hardness of your rounded belly.

'I will let you know if anything changes.’ He assured you and you nodded.

'I didn’t want to go to a hospital.’ You muttered quietly and Dean turned the car over, the engine roaring to life. You jumped a little and were rewarded with a kick from one of the twins. A small smile graced your lips, and Cas smiled with you.

'You’re gonna be fine.’ Dean said, looking back at you in the rearview mirror. 'We’ll get you to the hospital and they’ll have those babies out of you in no time, right? Sam?’ He looked to his brother for back up and Sam nodded, his hair bouncing with the action.

'Of course, Y/N. You know everything is gonna be alright.’

*****

Twenty two hours later, and you felt like they’d been lying to you the whole time. The doctors had said there was no need for a c-section, as the babies were well and truly ready to arrive on their own, and you were dilated to nine centimetres. You hadn’t felt any of that happening, and they’d assured you that sometimes it took a while to get going. When your waters broke, the panic set in, but when they finally told you to start pushing, and the real pain started, you were cursing the day you ever fell into this world and the friggin’ Winchesters that came with it.

Cas had retreated into the hallway, as you were only allowed two people with you, and Sam took up position on your right side, whilst Dean took your left, and you really hoped that their fingers were being broken by your grip as you screamed out your pain to the world. It felt like you’d been pushing forever, when the pressure eased a little and tiny little cries split the room like a jackhammer, both boys staring in disbelief.

Sam pushed your hair out of you eyes, your skin plastered with sweat, and he smiled as you tried to see your first born. 'Sam?’

'It’s a girl.’ The doctor announced and you started crying, clinging to Sam’s hand as Dean moved forward, his face contorted in wondrous amazement when he laid eyes on the tiny baby girl for the first time. The nurse took her from the doctor after he had cut the cord and cleaned her up, before weighing and measuring her. When she was done, she wrapped her in a tiny pink blanket and passed her to Dean, who looked shocked at first.

You watched, still feeling the pain of the contractions, even though they’d eased for now, and you felt tears prick at your eyes as Dean wandered back over to you, the little pink bundles squirming in his arms. 'She’s…’ He swallowed, looking up to you with a smile on his face. 'She’s beautiful.’ He placed her on your chest, although you knew she couldn’t stay there long if her brother was making an appearance soon. The baby blinked, her dark eyes taking in your face for the first time, and you smiled through happy tears as you touched her soft skin. Sam leant his head against yours, gazing down at the tiny life.

'He’s right.’ He said, kissing your temple.

Another contraction, stronger this time, made you cry out and lightening fast, Dean pulled the baby girl away, holding her close, keeping her away as you felt the pain increase ten fold.

'Looks like the other one is in a hurry.’ The doctor said, and Sam gave you his hand again, grimacing as you held onto it like it was the last thing on earth. He winced when you screamed, but continued to stay by your side as baby number two forced his way into the world, leaving you a sobbing mess on the hospital bed. 'And it’s a boy.’

You wanted to say you already knew that. You wanted to ask to see him, and hold both of them. But the room was getting darker and you felt faint, your head lolling back towards Sam as he looked at you in concern. 'Y/N?’

'Miss Y/L/N?’ The doctor’s voice sounded very far away, and you shut your eyes, feeling your body go numb. 'Shit, she’s bleeding out. Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.’

'What about the babies?’

'They are fine, the nurses will show you to the nursery. But please, Miss Y/L/N need our help, so you’ll-

*****

You awoke slowly.

The first thing you felt was the overwhelming sense of emptiness in your body, and you looked down. You still had a slight bump, but it was obvious you were no longer pregnant. Looking to your side, you saw the drip in your arm and the machines you were hooked up to. A blood bag hung from one pole into your right arm, and you frowned. You couldn’t remember what had happened.

A nurse appeared then, looking around the curtain and smiling when she saw you were awake. 'Hey there, Miss Y/L/N.’ Her smile was bright and you tried to give one in response but your lips were dry and cracked. She helped you sit up, then passed you a glass of water. As you sipped, she checked the machines and statistics. 'How are you feeling?’

'What happened?’ You asked. 'I don’t remember.’

'Well, first things first.’ She said, smiling warmly still. 'Your babies are both fine. They’re in the nursery, being watched over by three rather attractive men that haven’t left your side for the past three days unless they’re forced to. Even then, they go straight to that nursery!’ She shook her head, laughing a little. 'You’ve been asleep for a little while. There were complications during the delivery. You lost a lot of blood but they were able to stabilise you quickly.’ She patted your hand. 'You’re going to be fine.’

'I want..’ You swallowed hard, trying to clear the dryness from your throat. 'I want to see my babies.’ The nurse nodded, that damn smile still on her face.

'Of course. I’ll go and get them. Would you like to see your visitors too?’ She eyed you, clearly suspecting something was going on there, but you just nodded. Everyone else could think what they want. Maybe it was rare for an Omega to have two Alphas – it wasn’t like you’d change it even if you could.

You relaxed when she’d left, savouring the rest of your water, wishing they would take the IV’s and cannula’s out of your arms. You felt restricted and uncomfortable. A heavy sigh escaped your lips, and then the curtain moved, revealing Castiel. He smiled and moved to your side.

'How are you feeling?’ He asked and you gave him a weak smile.

'Like I got hit by a truck. Where are the boys?’

'We’re here.’ Sam’s voice announced. He was stood next to his brother, holding a blue bundle, whilst Dean held a pink one. 'And we’ve got two little people who wanna meet their mama.’

Dean came forward first, the little girl squirming in his arms. You sat up straighter, with Castiel’s help, holding out your arms. Dean passed the baby girl to you and you felt tears well up in your eyes again. 'Hello, baby girl.’ You whispered, holding her close, inhaling her scent. 'You’re so beautiful.’ The baby cooed and gurgled, her eyes opening to reveal bright green orbs. 'Oh. Well.’ You looked up to Dean, who was smiling wider than you’d ever seen before. 'I guess she’s definitely yours.’

Sam stepped forward then, on your other side, passing you the blue bundle he held. You stretched your legs out so you could have both babies side by side in your arms, and you felt tears falling down your face as you laid eyes on your baby boy for the first time. He was longer than his sister, and yawning widely, half asleep. There was a thick patch of dark hair on his head, compared to his sister’s blond wisps.

'They’re beautiful.’ You whispered, taking them in, feeling love like you’d never felt before well up inside you. 'You gave me this. Sam, Dean…’ You looked up, even as Dean put his arm around your shoulders and kissed your forehead. Sam sat just in front of you on the bed, and you could see his eyes wet with emotion. 'Thank you so much.’

'Hey, you did all the work.’ Dean pointed out, his hand resting on your shoulder. Your eyes went back to the babies.

'Did you name them yet?’ You asked, and both boys shook their heads. 'Can I…throw out some suggestions?’

'We wanted you to.’ Sam said, leaning forward to slide his finger into the baby boy’s hand. It was obvious which brother had taken which baby really, although you would like to know for definite who was who’s.

You took a breath, looking at the baby girl, who was suckling at Dean’s little finger. 'Mary.’ You waited and both Winchesters inhaled sharply. 'It’s only right. Mary Joanne Winchester.’ You looked up at Dean, who was almost crying himself now. You’d picked those names for a specific reason. Mary was their mother. She lived on through them and now their children. And Jo had been a very close friend to both of them, and lost in the fight. She’d live on now too.

'What about the boy?’ Castiel asked, apparently impatient to know the names.

'Calm down, Uncle Cas.’ You joked, and he blinked.

'I’m of no relation to these children.’ He commented, and Dean elbowed him sharply.

'It’s a compliment.’ He snapped, and Sam chuckled.

'Yeah. Family don’t end with blood, Cas.’ The angel nodded, as if he was slowly understanding.

'Robert John.’ You whispered, looking down at the baby boy who’d dozed off in your arms, snuggling closer to the warmth of his sister. 'Robert John Winchester and Mary Jo Winchester.’ You held them closer, feeling a little overwhelmed. 'I’m your mama. And I swear, me and your daddies?’

'And Uncle Cas.’ Dean pointed out. You giggled.

'Me, and your daddies, and your Uncle Cas. We ain’t never gonna let anyone hurt you. Ever.’


	8. Chapter 8

‘Will you shush?’ Dean said, crouched behind the bookshelf. The weapon in his hand was poised, ready to be used and you grinned, quietening your giggles, seeing him slip into hunter-mode all too easily. Footsteps echoed through the boiler room and you both pulled back, holding your breath as the footsteps grew closer. You readied your weapon, counting the footsteps. There were two of them, and they were most likely armed as well. With a battle-cry, Dean leapt from his hiding spot, ready to fight.

Spray hit him with deadly accuracy and he went down, spluttering under the water coming from the pistols. You doubled over in laughter, crawling from your hiding spot with your arms raised in surrender.

'I give up!’ You managed between laughter, as Dean wiped down his face, scowling at you. 'Oh Dean, you’re drenched.’

Mary ran over, pouncing on her dad’s chest, making him grunt. 'Got ya, Daddy.’ She smiled brightly, green eyes sparkling with mirth. You looked over at her brother, who was grinning from ear to ear.

'Where’s your dad, Bobby?’ The taller of the two siblings held his water gun high.

'We tied him up in the library. Uncle Cas is keeping watch.’

You chuckled, as Dean got to his feet, Mary squealing in his arms as he tickled her. 'We should go rescue Sammy.’ Dean smiled, and the two kids ran off ahead, the game finished.

The twins were six years old now, and growing fast. A paternity test had shown that the doctor had been right at your scan, and the twins had different dads. Mary, as you’d suspected, was Dean’s and Bobby was Sam’s. It didn’t seem to phase either Winchester, and the first few weeks had settled into a routine where they’d worked in tandem, making it as easy for you as possible. When they’d inevitably had to return to hunting, things had settled into a different routine. Somehow, the three of you made it work.

Cas had become a regular fixture around the bunker, which was a giant playground for both kids, and he doted on them. Today, he’d opted to be on their team for the “hunt”, which you knew Dean was using as a way to teach them skills they might need. He did this on occasion, not wanting them in the life, but determined to show them how to take care of themselves all the same. They’d started school recently, and he worried every minute of every day that something was going to come after them simply because they were Winchesters.

'Dad!’ Bobby barrelled into the library with the energy of a whirlwind, finding that his dad had worked free of his bindings and was chatting to Castiel at the table. 'Oh. You got out.’

Sam grinned, picking the boy up and sitting him on the edge of the table. 'Yeah, I did.’

'Did you let him out?’ Bobby accused the angel, who sat with his hands up in a form of surrender.

'I did not free him. You instructed me not to.’

'Come on kids. We need to get dinner sorted.’ You ushered Mary away from her dad and towards the kitchen, with Bobby running after. He was always running everywhere, and Sam often joked that it was because his legs were so long he had to run or fall over. He was the spitting image of Sam, down to the floppy hair that was getting longer by the day. Mary had Dean’s fair hair, which you refused to cut, instead braiding it so that it was out of her way.

'Can’t we have pizza tonight, Mom?’ Bobby asked, and you shook your head.

'Not tonight. Tonight we’re having pie.’

*****

You stood in the corridor, listening out of sight as Dean put Mary to bed. Since she was a baby he’d read her a story every night, and as she’d gotten older, she’d enjoyed tales of dragons and princesses and everything girly. You thought Dean might have shied away from that sort of thing, but he embraced it, indulging her in the tea parties and teddy bear picnics. Not once did he moan and it made you smile whenever you caught him with a plastic crown in his hair or nail varnish on his fingernails. Mary was her Daddy’s little girl, but she had Dean’s nature – anyone who ever tried to threaten her was in for hell. Her tantrums at the age of two had been testament to that.

'Daddy, are you going away for work again soon?’ Mary’s voice was quiet, and a little fearful. She hated when Dean and Sam went away, and it broke your heart every time they did. But the kids knew it was necessary, knew their dads were hunters. You’d never hidden it from them.

'We might have to go away for a day or two, sweetheart.’ Dean said, and you peeked around the corner, seeing him smooth back Mary’s blonde hair off of her forehead. 'But you’ll be at school. And your mom will be here like she always is. And Uncle Cas will stay if you want.’

'Is it another monster?’ The little girl asked, cuddling her teddy bear a little tighter.

Dean smiled. 'Usually is, baby girl. But you know we always beat them.’

'I know. Cos you and Uncle Sam are the heroes.’

You smiled, turning away, crossing the hallway to Bobby’s room. Sam was putting him to bed, and as you looked in on them, Bobby was reading aloud to his dad. The kid was smart as hell, studious like Sam was, and he’d been reading at an advanced level since he was three.

Seeing that both the children were in capable hands, you left, heading to the kitchen to clear away the dinner stuff. Castiel had disappeared off somewhere with something to do, and you were looking forward to some alone time with the boys. But they’d be busy for a while with the kids. Filling the sink with hot water, your thoughts drifted, going back over the past couple of years since you’d landed in this world and this unorthodox little family.

Watching the twins grow had been magical and awe inspiring. Watching Dean and Sam with them even more so. Three years ago, Castiel had found a way to send you back to where you’d come from, but you’d not even hesitated to say no. Yes, you occasionally missed your family, but this was home to you now. Wherever the Winchesters were, wherever Mary and Bobby were, was home. Dean had panicked briefly, thinking you’d leave them – it hadn’t taken long to reassure him that you weren’t going anywhere.

'Y/N.’ Dean’s voice made you smile, and he came up behind you, sliding his hands around your waist. 'You looked deep in thought.’

'Just reminiscing.’ You replied quietly, turning in his arms. 'Thinking back.’

'About what?’ He pressed his forehead to yours. Out of the two brothers, Dean was the more needing of affection, which was surprising. He came to you far more often than Sam did, although Sam was more verbal with his affection. Dean always was a man more of action than of words.

'Just…us.’ You kissed him softly.

'Regrets?’ He said, rubbing his hand over your stomach and you shook your head. You hadn’t conceived again since the twins, and you wondered whether Dean hoped every time you came into heat that you would. He never said anything, and neither did Sam. Truth was, you were happy with the twins – but if it happened, you wouldn’t be unhappy.

'No. Never.’ You affirmed, and he kissed the tip of your nose. Slipping your arms around his waist, you looked up as Sam walked in, smiling at you. 'I want both of you tonight.’ You whispered. 'It’s been ages.’ Whilst the three of you always ended up sharing the same bed, and practically had the same room nowadays, it had been a long time since you’d had both Winchesters at the same time. They seemed to take it turns – when Dean wasn’t practically patrolling the halls and standing guard over the kids.

'Hmmm.’ Dean murmured, pressing his lips to the top of your head whilst looking over at Sam. 'It’s been a while.’ Sam moved closer, brushing hair out of your eyes as Dean loosened his hold on you. 'This would probably be more comfortable in the bedroom though.’ His eyes met his brother’s and they both nodded. Without warning, Dean hoisted you over his shoulder, leaving you giggling in mid air as Sam slapped your ass playfully.

'Dean! Put me down!’ You demanded through your giggles.

'Nope.’ He sing-songed, heading to the furthest bedroom, which you’d claimed for the three of you. Sam opened the door for him, and you found yourself dropped onto the bed. Sam moved round to one side of the bed, holding your arms, whilst Dean held your legs, peeling your jeans and panties off. The younger Winchester brother pulled your t-shirt up, smiling as you were finally bare to their gaze. 'Still beautiful.’ Dean whispered, spreading your thighs. His tongue flicked out to taste you, as Sam lowered his head to your breasts, both of them licking and sucking in tandem, driving you wild with desire.

Gasps and whimpers fell from your lips as they continued to touch you wherever they could, Dean’s tongue plunging into your depths several times, before be replaced by his fingers. You writhed and begged, desperate to cum. He held you down with one hand, using his other to fuck you as his tongue circled your clit. Sam’s fingers massaged one breast and his mouth worshipped the other, and finally, with that sweet blissful rushing explosion, you came hard, crying out.

Dean grinned, and both men pulled away, leaving you to recover on the bed as they stripped, before Dean’s hands gently flipped you onto your stomach, pulling you up to your knees. You raised your head, coming face to face with Sam’s cock, as Dean teased your entrance with his, before dipping in shallowly. You moaned, opening your mouth as Sam cradled your head with one hand, slipping his cock between your lips. Dean chose that moment to thrust inside you hard, and you groaned around Sam, who grunted in pleasure. You hollowed your cheeks, swirling your tongue in a circular motion around his length, as Dean continued his long shallow thrusts into you from behind. His hands held onto your hips, and you moved them slowly, eliciting a moan from him, his fingertips tightening on your skin. Your walls clenched around him, and he thrust a little harder, sliding one hand around to pinch your clit, making you moan around Sam again. You felt another climax building, and didn’t hold back, cumming again over Dean, who simply fucked you harder.

'Dean.’ Sam’s voice was a little strangled. 'Do you mind…?’ Dean nodded, his eyes narrowed in pleasure, and he pulled out of you at the same time as Sam pulled away from your mouth, and you frowned, before Dean’s hands were on your arms, pulling you upwards. He reached backwards to fumble in the bedside drawer as Sam knelt on the bed before you, one hand on his cock as he rubbed it over your dripping pussy. You felt Dean lubing up behind you, before his hands were back on you, spreading your ass cheeks. Between them, they lifted you, and Sam sank into you, holding you close, kissing you as Dean manoeuvred you down onto his cock. When both of them were buried inside you, you cried out with a smile, feeling yourself relax in their embrace. Slowly, they started to move in tandem and you wound your arms around Sam’s neck, Dean’s hands back on your hips, holding you steady as they fucked you.

'I’m gonna cum.’ You whimpered, feeling yourself tighten around both of them, and Dean buried his head between your shoulder blades.

'I need…’ He grunted, and you felt him swell inside you. Sam held you close, his knot swelling inside you too and you screamed as the sensation made you cum harder than you thought possible, your body going lax as both brothers came hard, Dean’s hands clinging to your hips and Sam’s forehead against yours.

All that could be heard in the room was heaving breathing, as the three of you came down from your highs. You swallowed, looking up at Sam, unable to twist enough to see Dean. 'Unlike you to lose control like that.’ You whispered. Sam shrugged.

'Guess it has been a while.’ He looked past you to his brother. 'You okay, Dean?’ Dean nodded, his face still between your shoulders, his breathing still heavy. 'How about we lay down until…’ He looked down. 'This resolves itself?’ You nodded, and Dean copied the action, although he was still panting. Slowly, the three of you laid on the bed, you sandwiched between them. Sam pushed back the hair from your eyes, kissing you tenderly. 'Goodnight, Y/N.’

'Night, Sammy.’ You turned your head as far as you could. 'Night, Dean.’ He didn’t respond, only slipping his arm around your waist. Sam pulled the covers over all three of you, laying his head on the pillow, inches from yours. Dean was spooning up against you, his eyes already shut, and you shut your eyes, allowing yourself to drift off.

It didn’t matter how you got here.

Here was home.


End file.
